Don du ciel ?
by Mary J.Anna
Summary: Il n'était qu'un gamin des rues qui vendait son corps pour survivre. Jusqu'au jour où tout bascula. Lui, Harry Potter, orphelin et vivant dans la rue, aurait un don ? ARRETE.
1. La fuite

**Disclaimer : Rien à moi. **

**Auteur : Sebarrya ( Ou Seb' pour les intimes). **

**Note : Je reviens au HPDM pour une nouvelle fanfiction. Un UA assez spécial. Une certaine forme de magie y est présente. Je pense que cette fic' sera assez sombre. Bonne lecture ! **

_**Don du ciel ?**_

_Chapitre Premier : _

_**La Fuite**_

**J**e cours. Dans une course effrénée. Je voudrais mettre le plus de distance entre ce lieu et moi. Me persuader que ce n'était qu'un rêve. Nier la réalité. Et je cours dans les rues de Londres. Encore désertes à cette heure. Je les connais par coeur. Moi, le gamin des rues. Je cours dans le froid de l'hiver. Je n'ai même pas de manteau. Juste un pull bien trop large pour moi. Un pull maculé de sang. Et le vent semble vouloir me retenir. M'empêcher de fuir. D'espèrer rester libre. Je cours. Et rien d'autre ne compte. Je cours pour nier le fait que je viens de foutre ma vie en l'air. Je cours avec le peu d'espoir qu'il me reste. Je voudrais juste m'en sortir. Et je prie un Dieu auquel je n'ai jamais cru. Je lui demande grâce. Je le supplie de m'aider à m'enfuir.

**J**e percute un homme d'âge mûr. Je commence à marmonner des excuses. Il se met à m'insulter. Puis s'arrête. Il a vu le sang. Je sens la panique m'envahir à nouveau. Je le bouscule et reprends ma course. Encore plus vite. Je dois partir. Il le faut. J'oublie le temps. Les lieux. Les distances. Il n'y a plus que ce désir de m'enfuir. Loin. Très loin de Londres. Rien ne m'y retenait de toutes façons. Mais aujourd'hui je suis forcé de partir. Je ne peux plus y rester. Plus maintenant. Je ne serais plus en sécurité nulle part. Et pour la première fois, je me rends compte que je suis en fuite. En cavale. Et cela m'effraye. Je m'étais habitué à Londres. Au fond c'est ici que j'ai toujours vécu. Ses rues m'ont vu grandir.

**J**e m'y étais trouvé une sorte de famille. Un vieux marchand de tabac qui conscient de ma détresse et de ma dépendance faisait semblant d'oublier de me faire payer. Cette jeune étudiante aux yeux brillants qui m'acceuillait parfois quand elle voyait que j'étais sur le point de mourir. Son sourire était la dernière chose qui me retenait à la vie. Hermione, ma seule amie dans cette ville titanesque. Je lui remboursais les frais quand je trouvais de quoi payer. Mais jamais je ne lui aurais avoué comment je faisais pour l'avoir. Au début elle me questionnait. Mais elle a fini par apprendre que je ne lui répondrais jamais. J'avais bien trop honte. Et maintenant je ne la verrais plus jamais. Elle pensera sûrement que je me suis tué. Et c'est peut être mieux pour elle. Je ne suis qu'un enfant des rues. Une ombre. Qui se prostituait pour survivre. Jusqu'à cette nuit.

**E**t je cours. Encore. Toujours. Mes jambes refusent de s'arrêter. Elles continuent leur course mécaniquement. Je ne m'arrête pas pour réfléchir. Mes pensées sont confuses. Je refuse de repenser à ce qu'il s'est passé dans cette chambre d'hôtel. Je refuse de m'infliger cette torture. J'y repenserais quand je serais en sécurité. Je sens le froid qui s'infiltre en moi. Je me sens exténué. Mais je n'ai pas le droit de dormir. De me réchauffer. Je dois parvenir en dehors de la ville. Des phares m'éclairent. Je prends peur. J'entends le conducteur me hurler quelque chose. La voiture s'arrête.

"**M**ontez !"

**J**e ne réfléchis pas. Je n'en ai pas le temps. J'obéis. Je m'assoie à l'arrière du véhicule. Ce pourrait être un violeur. Un tueur psychopathe. Ou pire, un policier. Mais au fond je sais que je n'ai pas le choix. C'est quitte ou double. Et je n'ai plus rien à perdre. Il démarre. Je relève les yeux vers le conducteur. Il est assez banal. Brun. Les yeux marrons. Il porte un uniforme de chauffeur. Il conduit une Bentley.

"**Q**ui êtes vous ?

-Chaque chose en son temps, Monsieur Potter. Je dois vous conduire hors de la ville pour le moment. J'ai cru que je ne vous retrouverais jamais. Vous courrez vite."

**J**e ne comprends pas. De quoi parle-t-il ? Il me cherchait si j'ai bien compris. Mais pourquoi ? Je sais qu'il ne répondra pas à mes questions. Alors je ferme les yeux. Je me souviens de ce qui s'est passé dans la chambre d'hôtel. J'étais avec un "client". Celui-ci a commencé à devenir violent. J'ai pris peur. J'avais envie de le tuer. Je voulais qu'il arrête. Il me frappait. Malmenait mon corps. Je pleurais. Et ça le faisait rire. Et soudain je l'ai entendu hurler. Et il s'est affaissé sur moi. Je ne sais pas ce qu'il s'est passé. Ca me fait peur. Je ne comprends pas. Nous étions seuls. Et puis il est mort comme ça. Juste ce hurlement. Cette envie que j'avais de le frapper. Et ces filets de sang qui coulait de sa bouche et de ses oreilles. Tâchant mon pull. Il était mort. J'ai pris peur. Je me suis enfui. De toutes façons qui me croirait si je disais que ce n'était pas moi ? Je ne suis qu'un gosse qui se prostitue.

* * *

**L**a voiture s'arrête soudain. Je m'étais endormi. Il fait nuit. Quelle heure est-il ? J'avise le tableau de bord. Vingt-trois heures quarante sept. Nous avons donc rouler toute la journée.

"**O**ù sommes-nous ?"

**M**ais le chauffeur ne m'entends pas. Ou fait semblant de ne pas m'entendre. Il me fait descendre de la voiture. Et je découvre un Manoir gigantesque et sombre. Deux gargouilles en garde l'entrée. Je me sens envahi par une terreur sourde. Je voudrais m'enfuir. Mais je ne fais que suivre le chauffeur. Il frappe quelques coups sur la porte, à l'aide d'une butoir en forme de tête de serpent. Je frissonne. Et j'essaye de me persuader que c'est seulement de froid. Un majordome ouvre la porte. Elle ne grince pas et cela me surprends. Elle me paraît si ancienne.

"**V**ous êtes enfin arrivés. Bien. Monsieur était impatient. Il vous attends."

**I**l commence à s'éloigner. Soudain, il s'arrête. Ni moi, ni le chauffeur n'avons esquissé un geste pour entrer. Le majordome se retourne.

"**M**onsieur Potter, suivez moi, je vous prie. Monsieur déteste les gens en retard."

**J**e sors de ma torpeur et me mets à le suivre. Qui est ce "Monsieur" ? Et surtout que me veut-il ? Pourquoi semble-t-il tous me connaître ? Et depuis quand me vouvoye-t-on ? Décidement cette situation m'échappe. A l'aube je tue un homme, le soir je me retrouve dans un Manoir somptueux où l'on semble m'attendre. Le majordome me fait passer par des couloirs immenses où des centaines de tableaux sont exposés au mur. Il semblerait que ce soit des portraits de famille. Il y a des choses marquées sous les portraits. Les noms des gens sur les peintures sûrement. Mais je n'ai jamais appris à lire. Alors le doute persiste. Soudain le majordome s'arrête et frappe à la porte.

"**E**ntrez !"

**J**e sursaute. La voix est grave. Froide. J'ai l'impression qu'elle est en colère. Le majordome aussi a tressaillis. Ca m'inquiéte encore plus. Mais il ouvre la porte. Et nous pénétrons dans la pièce. Un homme grand, avec de long cheveux blonds pâles fait face à la cheminée. Dans sa main il tient une canne au pommeau d'argent en forme de tête de serpent. Comme le butoir de la porte, je songe avec confusion.

"**W**inston, partez."

**L**e majordome s'enfui plus qu'il ne part. Il ferme délicatement la porte. Et je me rends soudain compte que je suis seul avec un inconnu. Et que cet inconnu m'effraye. Et s'il faisait parti de la famille de l'homme de la nuit dernière ? Et s'il voulait me faire payer ? Le doute me prends. J'esquisse un geste pour m'enfuir. Mais l'homme se retourne et je me fige. Il me fixe de ses yeux d'un gris glacial. Je tremble soudain de froid malgré le feu brûlant dans la cheminée.

"**B**ienvenue, Monsieur Potter. Je suis désolé que nous nous rencontrions dans ses conditions. Mais il faut dire que vous m'avez pris par surprise. Je me présente, Lucius Malefoy."

**I**l me tends la main. Et je la serre gauchement. Je me sens un peu plus perdu. Il me fait signe de m'assoir face à lui. Dans un fauteuil d'époque qui me paraît coûter bien plus que tout ce que j'ai pu amasser au cours de ma, certes courte, vie. Je me sens mal à l'aise dans ce luxe ambiant. Et toujours ses yeux sur moi. Je me recroqueville un peu plus dans le fauteuil.

"**N**'ayez pas peur, Harry. Vous me permettez de vous appeller ainsi, n'est ce pas ?"

**C**'est bien la première fois que quelqu'un demande la permission pour utiliser mon prénom. Je hoche la tête en signe de consentement, l'air perdu. Il m'adresse un léger sourire qui se veut encourageant.

"**B**ien, Harry. Je sais que vous ne comprennez sûrement pas ce que vous faîtes ici. Je vais donc tâcher au mieux de vous l'expliquer."

**D**ire que je ne le comprends pas est un doux euphémisme. J'ai l'impression d'avoir faut un saut dans une autre réalité. J'attends patiemment ses explications. Il sert un verre d'un liquide ambré que je reconnais comme étant du whisky. Il me tends un document. Je me penche. C'est un texte. Je regrette soudain de n'avoir jamais appris à lire. Monsieur Malefoy semble remarquer mon trouble.

"**V**ous avez un problème ?

-C'est que ... Je ne sais pas lire ..."

**J**e regarde obstinément le document. Je me sens comme une enfant pris en faute. Je sais pourtant que ce n'est pas ma faute. Mes parents sont morts quand j'avais trois ans. Ma tante et son mari m'ont recueuillis jusqu'à mes cinqs ans mais ont finis par m'abandonner dans Londres. Depuis j'ai dû apprendre à survivre. Je n'ai eu aucun enseignement scolaire.

"**E**xcusez-moi, j'aurais dû le deviner. Vous vivez seul dans Londres depuis vos cinqs ans. Vous ne pouvez donc pas savoir lire. Mais ce n'est pas grave je vais vous le lire."

**J**e relève la tête surpris. Comment sait-il ? Je m'apprête à lui demander. Mais il se met à lire. Et la question meurt sur mes lèvres.

"_Harry James Potter, fils de James Potter (téléquinésie) et de Lily Potter née Evans (ibuquité) assassinés tout deux le 31 Octobre 1993 par Tom Elvis Jedusor (don non répertorié). Suite au décés de ses deux parents Harry James Potter fût recueuilli chez Vernon et Pétunia (née Evans) Dursley. Ceux ci le déclarérent morts le 20 Septembre 1995. Harry James Potter disparu alors de nos fichiers jusqu'au 17 Janvier 2007 où à cinq heures du matin, il tua Peter Pettigrow en provoquant un arrêt cardiaque à l'aide de son don, dont la nature reste encore à déterminé. _

_Le 17 Janvier 2007 à cinq heure sept. _

_Kingsley Shacklebolt, actuel Ministre du DSD."_

**A** chaque mots ma surprise s'aggrandi. Cet homme semble savoir beaucoup de choses sur moi. Et surtout je découvre que mes parents ont été assassiné. Et ces mots, ubiquité, téléquinésie, don ? De quoi parle-t-il ? Et qu'est ce que le DSD ? Je décide de commencer par cette question.

"**L**e DSD est le Département de Suivie des Dons. Vos parents quant à eux faisaient partie du Département de Répréssions des Dons. Appellé DRD et étant rattaché au premier. Ils étaient d'excellents agents par ailleurs."

**J**e digère les informations. Je me sens encore plus perdu. Je n'ai jamais entendu parler de ces départements. Je fixe Monsieur Malefoy, il semble sérieux. Et c'est bien ce qui m'inquiéte.

"**N**ous vous pensions réellement mort, Harry. C'est pourquoi nous ne vous avons jamais contacté jusqu'à présent. Mais le DSD applique à tout les enfants de personnes dôtées de dons une sorte de sécurité les alertants dès que l'enfant utilise pour la première fois son don. C'est ainsi que nous vous avons retrouvés. Je suis chargé de votre éducation désormais. N'ayez crainte pour l'homme que vous avez tué. C'était un incident, vous ne pouvez pas contrôler votre don dès sa première apparition. Des agents se sont occupés de dissimuler les preuves et le corps."

**J**e me terre dans un silence borné. Je ne comprends pas. D'un côté je suis soulagé de savoir que je n'aurais aucun problème avec la justice. Et d'un autre côté, je me demande quel est ce don qu'il pense que j'ai. Et surtout quelle genre d'éducation il va me donner. Il me sourit à nouveau.

"**P**ar ailleurs, cela tombe au pire moment. Je suis extrêmement occupé en ce moment. Mais mon fils Drago, s'en chargera à ma place. De plus je pense que pour une première approche, surtout sachant que vous ignorez tout de ce que vous êtes, un jeune homme de votre âge est bien plus indiqué. Il vous aidera à canalyser votre don. Et à découvrir quel est sa nature exact. Maintenant, vous pouvez aller vous coucher, Harry, il se fait tard. Winston vous montrera votre chambre."

**I**l se lève et je fais de même. Il me serre la main. Winston entre dans la pièce. Je le suis en silence. Soudain il se met à parler.

"_Vous devez être important pour que Monsieur Malefoy ai désiré vous voir en personne plutôt que de vous envoyé Monsieur son fils._

_-_ Comment ça ?

-_ Dans votre tête Monsieur Potter, parler dans votre esprit. Comme je vous transmet mes pensées. Les murs ont des oreilles ici."_

**J**e reste un instant sans voix. Est-ce que cet homme vient bien de me dire qu'il me transmettait ses pensées ?

"_Exact, Monsieur Potter. Ceci est mon don. Je peux lire dans les pensées d'autrui et lui communiquer les miennes."_

**J**e sursaute. On dirait bien que je ne suis pas au bout de mes surprises. Le majordome cesse de me parler. Il a dû lire en moi que cela m'effraye. Je lui en suis reconnaissant. Il est trop tôt pour que je supporte ce genre de bizarreries. Il ouvre la porte d'un chambre qu'il désigne comme la mienne. Puis s'éclipse. Je ferme la porte à clef. J'observe la pièce. Une fenêtre qui donne sur un jardin qui me paraît gigantesque. J'ouvre une armoire. Des vêtements propres y sont rangés. Je n'ose pas y toucher. Mais je devine d'instinct qu'ils sont à ma taille. Un lit double trône au milieu de la pièce. Je caresse un instant le couvre-lit. Il est si doux qu'on dirait de la soie. Mais je ne peux en être sûre, je n'en ai jamais touché auparavant. Il y a une autre porte. Je l'ouvre. Je découvre une salle de bain. Les robinets sont en or. Enfin je le suppose. Il y a aussi une grande baignoire, en marbre je crois. Je me regarde un instant dans la glace. Avec mes vêtements tâchés de sang et mon visage sale, je ne me sens pas à ma place. Je ferme la porte. Je retourne dans la pièce. Le lit me paraît tentant. Mais je n'ose pas m'y allonger. Je m'allonge donc sur le sol. Et m'endors presque instantanément.

_**A suivre ...**_

**Alors ? Vous en pensez quoi ? Je continue ou je me jette sous les ponts d'avoir eu une idée aussi stupide ? Pour me le dire il suffit de me mettre une petite review, ça prends pas beaucoup de temps et ça m'aide à savoir ce que vous en pensez. **

**Bisous et à bientôt, **

_Seb' _


	2. Regarde moi dans les yeux

**Disclaimer : pas à moi, les jeunes.**

**Auteur : Sebarrya (Ou Seb' comme toujours).**

**Note : Chapitre assez court. Je suis rentrée il y a seulement deux jours, et je me suis dit qu'un chapitre même court ça serait bien. J'essayerais d'en poster un autre soit cette semaine, soit la semaine prochaine. Bonne lecture ! **

_**Don du ciel ? **_

___Chapitre second :_

_**Regarde moi dans les yeux**_

**J**'ouvre les yeux. Au départ j'ai du mal à reconnaître la pièce. Elle est baignée d'une douce couleur mordorée. Qui ajoute encore plus à son éclat. Ma chambre. J'ai du mal à me faire à l'idée. Je m'assoie sur le parquet, certainement précieux, où j'ai dormis. Je me lève lentement. Et commence un geste pour sortir. Mais je me rappelle à temps la taille de la bâtisse qui m'abrite. Je me perdrais certainement. Je m'approche de la fenêtre. J'observe le paysage qui s'étends à perte de vue. Ces arbres sans feuilles me fascinent, peut être parce que je n'en ai jamais vu autant, et jamais d'aussi beau sans leur parure. Il y a aussi un petit lac gelé. Je n'ai jamais rien vu d'aussi beau. Et cette étendue de neige fraîche. Immaculée. J'en pleurerais presque. Et je me sens une nouvelle fois déplacé dans un tel décor.

**U**n coup à la porte me fait sursauter. Je vais ouvrir la porte doucement. Winston m'adresse un sourire doux.

"**J**e vous ai entendu vous éveiller. Prenez une douche et habillez vous, Monsieur Malefoy vous attends pour le petit déjeuner."

**I**l ne me laisse pas poser de question. Il referme la porte. Mais je ne peux m'empêcher de me redemander comment je m'y retrouverais dans ce manoir si personne ne m'accompagne. Soudain, sa voix résonne dans ma tête.

"_**J**e vous attends devant la porte. Prenez votre temps._"

**J**e me porte jusqu'à la salle de bain. Son luxe m'effraye. Je n'ose pas. Je ne m'en sens pas le droit. J'ouvre le robinet du lavabo. Débarbouille légèrement mon visage. Je ressors. Je me sens coupable. J'ouvre la porte. Winston me conduit en silence jusqu'à la salle à manger. Monsieur Malefoy relève lentement la tête de son copieux petit déjeuner. Je me recroqueville. Je me sens si désastreux.

"**H**arry, tu ne t'es pas changé ? Tu n'as pas trouvé les vêtements ?"

**S**a voix est étrangement douce. Pas en colére. Juste surprise. Je relève la tête. Dans ses yeux, je lis l'incompréhension. Je n'arrive pas à lui dire. A lui avouer, que c'est trop pour moi. Que je n'arrive pas à l'accepter. Que je ne suis pas prêt pour une vie telle que celle-ci. Je n'y arrve pas.

"**J**e n'ai pas osé ..."

**M**a voix n'est qu'un murmure. Son incompréhension grandit. Il se lève et me rejoint. Il me relève la tête.

"**T**u es ici chez toi, Harry. Tu as le droit de mettre les vêtements que je te donne. D'utiliser ta salle de bain. Ne l'oublie jamais."

**J**'acquiesce sans y croire. Il me lance un léger sourire. Je m'y accroche comme à une bouée. Je suis ici chez moi. Mais je n'ai jamais eu de chez moi.

"**A**llez, assis toi, prends ton petit déjeuner. Tu te changeras après."

* * *

**J**'ai fini par me changer. Je me suis forcé. J'ai même pris une douche. Pour faire plaisir à Monsieur Malefoy. Cela fait bizarre. Je n'ai plus l'habitude de me sentir propre. Cela me perturbe. Je suis Winston dans les couloirs. Il m'accompagne voir le fils de Monsieur Malefoy. J'appréhende cette rencontre. Il ouvre la porte. Et je me mets à trembler. Un jeune homme est assis face à un bureau. Il a des cheveux blonds pâles assez court. Il lève son visage vers moi. Et j'en ai le souffle coupé. Ses yeux accrochent les miens. Et je me sens pris au piège. Je me sens frissoner. Et sa voix claque soudain dans le silence, me faisant reprendre conscience.

"**A**lors c'est toi qui va me faire perdre mon temps ?"

**J**e me mets à rougir violement. J'encaisse l'insulte sans un mot. Je hoche la tête honteusement. Il continu d'une voix neutre où perce un ennui profond.

"**P**ère m'a dit que tu ne savais pas lire. Je vais donc devoir tout t'apprendre oralement. Approche. Winston, partez."

**J**e lui obéis sans volonté. Il continue à me fixer de ses yeux gris troublant. Comme s'il cherchait à me percer à jour. Et c'est peut être le cas. Comment savoir dans ce lieu où les gens ont des capacités si étranges ? Il me fait signe de m'assoir face à lui. Je m'éxécute.

"**B**ien je me présente, Drago Lucius Malefoy. Et tu es donc, Harry James Potter, fils de Lily et James Potter."

**J**e hoche la tête positivement. Un silence pesant s'installe. Il semble me jauger une nouvelle fois. Je le laisse faire patiemment. J'ai l'habitude. Il finit par secouer la tête dans un geste que je ne sais pas comment interprêter.

"**O**n va commencer par le plus simple. Sais-tu ce que sont les dons ?

-**P**as vraiment. Je suis un peu perdu."

**I**l arque un sourcil interloqué. Léve les yeux au ciel. Je crois que mon ignorance l'agace. J'en suis même sûr.

"**G**énial ... Les dons sont liés à un gène héréditaire rare. Celui-ci se dévelloppe différament chez chaque individu d'une même lignée. Il y a une infinité de dons différents. Allant des simples rêves prémonitoires à des dons pouvant tuer. Tel que le tien."

**I**l a craché la dernière phrase comme avec envie. On dirait qu'il m'en veut d'avoir ce don que je n'ai jamais désiré. Qui m'effraye plus qu'autre chose. Il me semble aussi qu'il me méprise. J'ose une question.

"**E**t vous quel est votre don ?"

**U**n sourire mauvais apparaît sur ses lèvres. Je n'aime pas ça. Je me recroqueville sur ma chaise. Il a peut être mon âge, mais il m'effraye.

"**J**e suis hypnotiseur. Je peux faire obéir à ma volonté n'importe quel être sur cette Terre juste en le regardant dans les yeux."

**M**a peur s'accroît. Je détourne les yeux des siens. Je vais devoir apprendre tout de ce type. Et cela m'inquiéte. Cela me terrifie même. Je savais qu'il y avait un truc louche dans cette histoire. Trop de chance d'un coup. Fallait au moins ça pour rattraper le truc. Un professeur pouvant te soumettre à sa volonté simplement en te regardant dans les yeux. Je dois être maudit. C'est de naissance sûrement.

_**A suivre ... **_

******Tout d'abord je tiens à remercier tout ceux qui ont mis une reviews au premier chapitre. Cela m'a extrêmement touchée. Je l'avoue quand j'ai posté le premier chapitre j'ai eu l'impression d'avoir fait une erreur, que je partais dans un truc complétement délirant. Vos reviews m'ont partiellement ôtés mes doutes et je vous en remercie. Je crois que je ne le ferais jamais assez. Une dernière fois merci. Merci de me lire. Merci de me mettre des reviews. Merci de me soutenir. Merci pour tout. **

**Bisous et à bientôt, **

_Seb' ( D'autres reviews, peut être ?)_


	3. L'ange, le vieillard et le martyr

**Disclaimer : Toujours pas à moi. Je touche toujours rien pour ça. **

**Auteur : Sebarrya (Mais appellez moi Seb', vous prenez pas la tête). **

**Note : Un nouveau chapitre. Un peu différent des deux premiers. Je vous laisse découvrir. Bonne lecture !**

_Chapitre tertiaire :_

_**L'ange, le vieillard et le martyr**_

_**U**n enfant au bord de sa vie,_  
_**U**ne âme en plein surcis._  
_**L**a tempête éclate brutalement._  
_**L**a pluie s'abat violemment._

_**U**n regard qui se dévie._  
_**U**n morceau, simple débris,_  
_**D**'un vie passée trop rapidement;_  
_**D**'un silence qui tombe définitivement._

_**O**ù sont passés ses rêves ? _  
_**O**ù sont restées ses trêves ? _  
_**E**t cette main qui le souille._

_**E**n lui, plus rien, plus de verve._  
_**I**l souffle quelques rêves,_  
_**A**vant que sa vue ne se brouille.*_

_Le 27 octobre 2005, Londres : _

**L**ondres est froide cette nuit. La tempête gronde. Et la pluie trempe ses habitants. Il est là. Seul sous la pluie qui le lave. Le lave des outrages qu'il a subi. Il n'est pas très grand, pas très costaud. Ses cheveux trop noirs. Sa peau trop pâle. Ses lèvres bleuies de froids. Il a envie de pleurer. Ses yeux verts clairs sont emplies des larmes qu'il tait trop souvent. Il ne porte qu'un pull trop large, un jean trop porté et un charme étrange. Une mélancolie magnétique. Et un désespoir envoûtant. Il est beau. Il ne le sait pas. Il ne s'est vu que dans des rétroviseurs ou les vitrines de boutiques où il n'entre jamais. Il ne peut de toutes façons rien se payer. Ce n'est pas qu'il est pauvre. C'est juste qu'il n'a rien. Il est assez jeune. Encore l'âge d'aller à l'école. Mais il n'y est jamais allé. Il n'existe pas. Il n'est qu'une ombre. Sans papiers. Sans nom. Sans identité.

**C**ette nuit encore il travaille. Il attends les clients. Se composant un sourire qu'il espère attractif. Il ne sait pas que c'est sa tristesse qui le rend attirant. Que sa mélancolie rend accroc. Il ne sait même pas qu'il est une drogue pour d'autres. Une voiture s'arrête, la vitre s'abaisse. Un homme le jauge du regard. Il doit bien avoir cinquante ans. Harry ne dit rien. Ne fait rien. Au fond de lui le dégoût gronde. Il pensait pouvoir s'y habiter. Mais personne ne peut s'y habituer. Alors il se tait. Pour ne pas hurler. Il ne fait rien. Pour ne pas vomir. L'homme lui demande son prix comme il demanderait l'heure. Et le dégoût augmente. Harry répond un prix au hasard. Ne connaissant pas sa valeur. L'homme sourit comme satisfait. Il se gare. Ils vont ensembles jusqu'à un hôtel plutôt glauque. L'homme paye une chambre. L'hôtesse d'accueil regarde, avec un air peiné, Harry suivre l'homme. Mais Harry ne le voit pas. Harry ne le sait pas.

**A** peine entré dans la chambre, l'homme se déshabille. Harry tremble un peu alors qu'il fait de même. Il a peur comme toujours. Il n'ose pas regarder son "client". L'homme ne fait pas dans la dentelle. Harry s'empêche de hurler. Il se sent déchiré en deux. Mais il se tait. Il endure la jouissance de cet homme. Il est payé pour. Il pleure. Juste un peu. Toujours en silence. L'homme s'en fout. Ne le voit pas. Pour lui Harry n'est qu'un objet. Un mouchoir qu'il pourra jeter après utilisation. Et le supplice se prolonge. Harry se force à bouger. A aider l'autre à atteindre l'orgasme. Au fond de lui il pense que plus vite se sera fini, plus vite il n'aura plus mal. Il n'a pas tout à fait tord. Pas tout à fait raison. Il essaye juste de se réconforter comme il peut. L'homme s'affaisse sur lui. Il est lourd. Dégoulinant de sueur. Il le dégoûte. Il sent la chaleur de l'autre, le brûler. Lui est si froid en comparaison. L'homme se retire enfin. S'habille. Pars. Sans un mot. Juste en laissant quelques billets.

**H**arry se rhabille. Fourre machinalement les billets dans sa poche. Il sort de l'hôtel. La pluie le trempe à nouveau. Le matin arrive. Il s'avance vers un bar-tabac. Il entre. Le gérant lui lance un sourire joyeux. Harry y répond avec enthousiasme. L'homme lui offre un paquet de cigarette. Des Lucky Strike. Et Harry le remercie chaleureusement. Il a compris qu'il ne pouvait refuser ce genre de cadeau. L'homme s'appelle Sidney, il a environ le même âge que le "client" d'Harry. Mais jamais il ne toucherait Harry. Jamais il ne le souillerait. Il aime beaucoup Harry. Comme un fils. Il aimerait faire plus pour lui. Mais entre le bar qui ne marche pas trop bien et sa femme qui s'est tiré avec un autre, il ne le peut pas. Alors il fait du mieux qu'il peut. Un paquet de cigarette par-ci, par-là, un café de temps en temps, et parfois un repas chaud. Il a peur pour Harry. Mais ne le dis jamais. Il reste affable et souriant. Le gamin a sa fierté, se répéte-t-il souvent.

**H**arry s'allume une cigarette avec un briquet volé à un "client" un peu distrait. Sidney lui apporte un café et s'installe avec lui dans le bar désert. Il lui demande si la nuit a été bonne. Il est le seul à savoir ce que fait Harry. Mais il n'en parle jamais qu'à demi-mot. Harry secoue négativement la tête, l'air profondément navré. Sidney lui demande alors des nouvelles d'Hermione. Elle vient parfois ici avec Harry, lui acheter quelques cigarettes, ou juste partager un café. Elle lui paraît gentille. Il l'aime bien cette petite. Harry lui apprends qu'elle prépare ses examens pour la faculté de droit. Sidney siffle d'un air admiratif. Elle n'a que quinze ans. Mais elle semble décidément plus intelligente que sa silhouette gracile le laisse à penser. Sidney demande à Harry de lui transmettre ses félicitations. Harry sourit. Il le fera. Le temps passe vite avant l'arrivé du premier client. Sidney laisse à regret Harry seul. Harry se lève et sort.

**L**a bonne humeur de Sidney ne fait plus effet sur lui. Il se laisse aller à sa mélancolie pour la première fois depuis qu'il est sorti de l'hôtel. Il s'assoie dans un abri-bus désert. Et se met à pleurer. Il a peur. Il se sent seul. Le froid lui mord la peau. La vie lui paraît dénuée de sens. Il n'est plus qu'un enfant perdu sur ce banc. Un enfant qui a peur. Une main lui tend un mouchoir. Il regarde la jeune fille qui vient de lui tendre. Hermione. Il se compose un sourire et la remercie. Elle fait quelques réflexions sur sa mine à faire peur. Il lui répond qu'elle n'est pas mieux avec un sourire dans la voix. Elle le serre dans ses bras. Il n'a plus peur. Il est en sécurité. Il se laisse aller à avoir un vrai sourire. Ils parlent de tout, de rien. Hermione l'invite à partager un café au bar de Sidney. Harry sait d'avance qu'elle payera. Et qu'il n'aura pas le choix. Il se laisse entraîner par la jeune femme énergique. Il sait qu'elle rate des cours. Ce n'est pas qu'il s'en fout. C'est juste qu'il a trop besoin d'elle.

**I**ls s'installent à une table tranquille. Hermione commande deux cafés. Puis se met à pester sur cette "foutue dépendance à la caféine". Ils éclatent de rire. Un rire réel. Un de ces rires rares. Ceux qui expriment simplement la joie d'être ensemble. Harry s'allume une cigarette. Hermione le fusille du regard. Mais elle ne dit rien. Elle sait à quel point la dépendance est dure. Sidney apporte les deux cafés. La conversation dévie sur les études d'Hermione. Elle semble s'y épanouir. Même si la fac semble selon elle bien plus dure que ces études ultérieurs. Son jeune âge étonne beaucoup aussi. La plupart des professeurs ne la prennent pas au sérieux. Harry la rassure. Il lui dit qu'elle est la personne la plus intelligente qu'il connaisse. Qu'elle réussira forcément. Et que l'avis des professeurs n'est pas important. Elle se sent mieux. Et Harry oublie un temps ses problèmes. Tout est si simple avec Hermione. Mais le temps passe. Et il est l'heure de se séparer.

**H**ermione claque deux bises sur ses joues et le serre fort contre lui. Comme si elle avait peur de ne jamais le revoir. Peur qui ne la quitte jamais depuis qu'elle a rencontré Harry. Parfois il disparaît pendant des mois. Et sachant qu'elle n'a aucun moyen de le joindre, elle ne peut que se ronger les sangs en attendant qu'il réapparaisse. Elle a très vite compris qu'être amie avec Harry l'aménerais à beaucoup d'inquiètudes. Mais elle a aussi vite compris qu'il était un être atypique. Elle a grandi à son contact. Elle est devenue plus forte. Elle a appris que tout le monde n'avait pas sa chance. Que la vie pouvait être très dure pour certains. Elle a aussi appris ce qu'était l'amour. Mais ça elle ne le dira jamais. Être amoureuse d'un courant d'air fait mal. Lui dire serait certainement pire. Alors elle se tait. Priant intérieurement pour qu'il s'en sorte toujours. Pour qu'il survive. Oui elle l'aime. Mais elle n'est pas pour lui. Et elle le sait pertinemment.

_**A suivre ... **_

******Eh oui un premier flash-back ( et ce ne sera pas le seul). Vous en savez donc un peu plus sur la quotidien d'Harry avant qu'il arrive au manoir. Il n'y aura pas d'ordre chronologique dans les flash-back donc ne vous attendez pas à ce qu'il y ai une logique dans ceux-ci. J'attends comme toujours vos reviews, pour me rassurer sur le fait que vous aimez toujours. **

**Bisous et à bientôt,**

Seb' (on a dépassé les 50 reviews alors une nouvelle fois : merci. Je vous aime.)


	4. Cicatrices

**Disclaimer : Toujours pas à moi les petits. **

**Auteur : Sebarrya (Ou Seb' si vous préfèrez). **

**Note : Petit chapitre. Plus centré sur Harry et son rapport vis-à-vis de sa nouvelle vie. Bonne lecture ! **

_**Chapitre quatrième :**_

**__****Cicatrices**

**L**a leçon ne s'est pas si mal passée. Il m'a expliqué les principes élèmentaires des dons. Surtout de la théorie. Il m'a dit que cela venait d'un gène en particulier. C'est déjà exceptionnel qu'il ai réussi à m'expliquer ce qu'était un gène. Il a aussi commencé à m'apprendre les rudiments de la lecture. Je reconnais une partie des lettres de l'alphabets, même si je confond encore beaucoup le b et le p, le d et le b, le m et le n. J'ai l'impression de l'agacer prodigieusement. Pour l'instant j'ai réussi à éviter son regard. Mais je sais que je n'y arriverais pas toujours. J'ai des sueurs froides rien que d'y penser. Penser que ce type peut faire de moi ce qu'il veut en un regard m'effraye tellement. J'ai pourtant fait tellement de choses pour quelques billets. Mais là c'est différent. Parce que je savais très bien pourquoi ils payaient. Alors que lui j'ignore tout de ses intentions. Je crois que je vais dormir. Je n'ai que ça à faire de toutes façons. Dormir et attendre demain matin.

* * *

**L**e matin est arrivé trop vite. Il neige dehors. Et je réalise une fois de plus la chance que j'ai d'être ici. Je me souviens de ces matins d'hiver où je me réveillais glacé par la neige, où je cherchais en vain un abri. Cela me semble iréel d'être là, dans cette pièce chauffée à regarder la neige tombée sans qu'elle puisse m'atteindre. Ce matin je pleure du bonheur simple d'avoir un toit au dessus de moi. Un bonheur si simple. Si normal pour tellement de gens. Je me sens pathétique. Je repense à ceux qui sont encore dehors. J'espère qu'ils s'en sortiront, que quelqu'un les aidera. J'aimerais qu'ils aient ma chance. Qu'ils soient là avec moi dans cette pièce chauffée. Qu'on regarde ensemble la neige tombée en repensant à l'époque où on ne pouvait pas s'en protéger. La trouver pour la première fois belle sans penser qu'elle nous rendra certainement malades parce qu'elle nous glace. Juste penser que la nature est belle. Que la vie est belle. Simplement apprécier ce cadeau qu'est chaque jour de notre existence. Ce matin je suis simplement heureux de vivre.

**J**e rentre avec une pointe de culpabilité sous le jet d'eau chaude. Appréciant sa chaleur sur ma peau plus souvent habitué à la morsure du froid. Culpabilisant encore une fois. Pourquoi faut-il toujours que ce soit ceux qui ai le plus souffert qui culpabilise le plus d'avoir de la chance ? Pourquoi les puissants ne pensent jamais à ceux qui souffrent ? A ceux qui ne se réveilleront peut être pas demain, terrassés par la faim et le froid pendant leurs sommeils ? La vie est profondemment injuste. Draco Lucius Malefoy culpabilise-t-il parfois de vivre dans le luxe ? J'en doute. Et ce doute m'insuporte. Je sors de la douche presque nauséeux. Mettant ces vêtements trop luxueux pour moi. Trop luxueux pour tout le monde quand on pense que tant d'autres portent les mêmes vêtements pendant parfois des années. Je suis désespérement conscient de ma chance ce matin. Alors je sors de la pièce. Pour penser à autre chose. Oublier qu'aujourd'hui, Harry James Potter fait parti des chanceux.

"**V**ous êtes en retard. Mr Malefoy fils sera en colère."

**W**inston m'acceuille sur ces paroles. Je ne comprends pas la pointe de peur dans sa voix. Il m'ammène en silence jusqu'à la salle à manger. Malefoy prends son petit-déjeuner. Il relève la tête vers moi. Je baisse les yeux.

"**I**l était temps. J'ai presque failli attendre.

-Pardonnez moi. Je n'ai pas vu le temps passer."

**J**'utilise le même ton qu'avec les "clients" déçus de ma prestation. C'est presque mécanique. S'excuser, implorer un pardon dont au fond je me fiche. Ne pas décevoir le client, parce qu'il paye.

"**Q**ue cela ne se reproduise plus. Passons. Il faut que tu manges maintenant. Nous débuterons la leçon après."

**N**ous mangeons en silence. Je mange une sorte de pain en forme de croissant de lune. Un peu comme une brioche. Un chocolat chaud, comme ceux que m'offraient Sidney quand il faisait particulièrement froid. Ca me réconforte. Je repense à Sidney. S'inquiète-t-il pour moi ? Je devrais demander à Monsieur Malefoy si je peux aller le voir pour le rassurer. Lui et Hermione. Je savoure chaque bouchées. Puis je suis Malefoy dans une grande salle. Il y a beaucoup d'instruments, de tubes en verres, dont je ne connais pas l'utilité, sur de grandes tables en bois.

"**B**ienvenue au Laboratoire. C'est ici que nous effectuons les tests pour identifier le gène causant les dons. Je vais devoir te faire une prise de sang. Tu es d'accord, Harry ?"

**J**'acquiesce en silence. Autant accepter de moi même, je n'ai pas envie de découvrir si tôt les joies d'avoir un professeur hypnotiseur. Il me fait m'assoir sur un fauteuil. Il enroule une ficelle autour de mon bras. M'expliquant que c'est pour faire saillir la veine et donc mieux la voir. Il touche mon bras doucement. Il est doux. Cela m'étonne. Méticuleux aussi. Il trouve enfin une veine à son goût. Je ferme les yeux. Je sens l'aiguille s'enfoncer dans ma chair. Je serre les dents. J'ouvre les yeux. Je vois le sang lentement remplir le tube de verre.

"**T**u es pauvre en sang, Harry. Pas étonnant vu ton état général. Tu devrais manger plus. Je demanderais au cuisinier d'ajouter des vitamines à tes repas. Sinon tu ne supporteras pas les entraînements.

-Les entraînements ? Quels entraînements ?

-Pour ton don. Il faudra que tu apprennes à l'exploiter. Et surtout à en découvrir la nature exacte. Ne t'inquiète pas, vu la nature de ton don, tu t'entraîneras sur des petites créatures."

**U**ne part de moi se révolte à l'idée de tuer d'innocentes créatures. J'aimerais avoir la force de me taire. Mais je n'y arrive pas. Je n'y arrive plus.

"**J**e refuse de tuer des animaux. Même si c'est pour apprendre à maîtriser mon don. Ils ont le droit de vivre.

-On a des scrupules à tuer des innocents ? Bien si ça peut te rassurer, nous avons ici quelqu'un qui sera en mesure de les faire revivre. Nous lui demanderons ce service. Cela te va ?"

**N**on ça ne me va pas. Elles souffriront quand même. Mourir ce n'est pas rien, même si on revit après. Mais je ne dis rien. Il ne comprendrais pas. Et peut être qu'il m'expulserait d'ici. Alors je dis que oui. Même si ce n'est pas vrai. Même si je me hais d'avance de devoir tuer des animaux pour des besoins si futiles.

_**A suivre ...**_

******J'espère que ce chapitre vous aura plus. Je suis toujours aussi avide de recevoir vos critiques et impressions. Vos reviews me touchent énormement. **

**Bisous et à bientôt,**

_Seb' _


	5. Colors

**Disclaimer : Les persos pas à moi. L'histoire bizarre de don à moi, et les passages complétement délirants sur le passé de prostitué d'Harry aussi. **

**Auteur : Sebarrya (Ou Seb' ou la dingue qui pense que ce qu'elle écrit peut intéresser quelqu'un ^^).**

**Note : Un petit chapitre. Tout court. Tout bizarre. J'espère qu'il vous plaira. Bonne lecture ! **

_**Don du ciel ?**_

_Chapitre cinquième :_

_**Colors**_

**G**ris. Comme neutre. Gris. Comme ni bien, ni mal. Gris. Comme la neige souillée. Gris. Comme _son_ regard délavé. Gris. Comme toutes ces années passées. Gris. Comme ce pavé si peu acceuillant. Je vivais dans le gris. J'y vis encore. Le gris domine ma vie. Je ne vois que du gris. Partout. Tout le temps. Et parfois une touche de couleur. Du rouge. Comme ce sang sur mon pull trop grand. Comme les joues d'Hermione en hiver. Comme l'écharpe de Sidney. Comme _ses_ lèvres. Ma vie n'est qu'un dégradé de ces deux couleurs. Le gris si tendre, si triste. Et le rouge si violent, si passionné. J'aime ces couleurs, parce qu'elles sont moi. Elles me représentent. Je suis gris avec une pointe de rouge. Transparent mais pas tout à fait. Presque mort mais encore si vivant.

**J**e suis l'autre. Celui que tu regardes avec un air peiné ou de mépris. Celui dont tu penses qu'il n'a pas de chance. Tu détournes bien vite les yeux de lui. On ne sait jamais sa malchance est peut être contagieuse. Ou peut être que tu n'as pas le courage d'affronter le fait que tu pourrais être moi. D'affronter le fait que tu pourrais m'aider mais que tu ne le fais pas. Je te fais ressentir ta propre culpabilité. Ta propre responsabilité. Je suis celui que tu penses ne pas pouvoir être un jour. Ca n'arrive qu'aux autres, n'est ce pas ? Mais tu ne te demandes jamais ce que ça ferait d'être un autre. D'être moi. Ca t'effraye en réalité. Tu n'aimerais pas être à ma place. Tu ne le supporterais pas. Alors tu me plains. Pour te donner bonne conscience. Tu me méprises. Pour te faire croire que ça n'arrive qu'à ceux qui le mérite. Tu te mens à toi même.

* * *

"**H**arry, je t'en prie concentre toi un peu. Essaye de canalyser ton don. De sentir le flux dans tes veines."

**I**l parle comme si c'était normal. Simple. Mais j'ai beau me concentrer, je ne ressens aucun flux. Rien d'autres que mon sang pulsant un peu trop fort. Que mon coeur s'emballant à la vue de la souris effrayée sur cette table.

"**J**e n'y arrive pas. Je ne sens pas le flux. Je suis désolé, Monsieur Malefoy. Mais je n'y arrive pas."

**D**rago Malefoy s'approche de moi, il se met derrière moi, prenant entre ses doigts pâles mes poignets. Je sens son souffle sur ma joue. Il semble chercher les pulsations de mon coeur.

"**C**alme toi, Harry. Laisse toi aller, essaye de te remémorer les pensées que tu as eu envers Pettigrow et de les renvoyer vers la souris. Ferme les yeux et essaye."

**J**'écoute ses conseils. Je ferme les yeux. Sa peau est douce contre la mienne. J'essaye de me rappeller ma haine envers cet homme que j'ai tué. Je sens quelque chose monter en moi. Lentement. Les mains de Malefoy se crispe sur mes poignets. Je sens le flux augmenter. Ce qui n'était qu'une sensation ténue il y a quelques instants devient un flux puissant qui me brûle les veines. Je ne ressens plus que ce magma bouillonnant. Et les mains de Malefoy, si froides, me tenant toujours. Je ne suis plus moi. Je suis ce flux étrange. Je le sens se diriger dans mon corps. Je le dirige. Peu à peu j'arrive à le canalyser. L'apprivoiser. Je me concentre pour l'envoyer vers la souris. Malgré ma répugnance. Soudain je perds le contrôle. Le flux m'échappe. Malefoy enfonce ses ongles dans mes poignets. J'ouvre les yeux. Je sens le souffle de Malefoy contre ma joue. Sa respiration est difficile.

"**T**u as failli me tuer."

**S**a voix n'est qu'un souffle. Je sais que s'il le pouvait il me repousserait. Mais il s'accroche à moi. Je le sens faible.

"**J**e suis désolé. Je ne voulais pas. J'ai ... J'ai perdu le contrôle."

**J**e n'ose pas bouger. Ni ajouter une parole. Malefoy pose sa tête sur mon épaule. Je frisonne malgré moi. Serais-ce de peur ? Il reprends lentement sa respiration.

"**C**e n'est pas ta faute. Au moins je connais la nature de ton don. Tu as fait s'arrêter de battre mon coeur. C'est un don précieux en ces temps de guerre. Il faut juste que tu apprennes à le canalyser. La leçon est terminée pour aujourd'hui."

**J**'esquisse un mouvement pour partir. Mais il ne bouge pas. Ses mains agrippent toujours aussi fermement mes poignets. Sa tête repose toujours au creux de mon cou. Je le laisse faire. Ne sachant comment réagir. Je sens son coeur battre dans mon dos. Et je n'arrive pas à réaliser que pendant un instant j'ai eu la capacité de l'arrêter. Je tente :

"**M**onsieur Malefoy ?

- Tu peux m'appeller Drago."

**I**l relève la tête. Et ses mains lâchent enfin mes poignets. De profondes marques d'ongles les ornent. Il s'éloigne en silence. Je reste un instant planté au milieu de la salle. Regardant la souris que je n'ai pas réussi à tuer s'agiter sur la table. Je la caresse du bout des doigts. Ne pouvant m'empêcher de penser que la prochaine fois je devrais la tuer. Je ferme les yeux. Au moins je progresse. Drago Malefoy va être content.

_A suivre ... _

**C'est l'heure de tous vous remercier, pour toutes ces jolies reviews, ces ajouts en alerts et en favoris. Je sais que ce chapitre est court. Que j'avance lentement. Mais j'espère que vous apprécierez ce chapitre autant que les précédents. J'attends vos reviews avec impatience, je sais que vous n'avez pas forcément le temps, je ne vous en voudrais pas si vous n'en mettez pas, mais sachez qu'à chaque fois que je vois une alert m'indiquant une de vos reviews, mon coeur s'emballe. C'est à chaque fois la même émotion, le même sentiment de servir à quelque chose. Enfin tout ça pour vous dire merci. Je vous aime. **

**_Bisous et à bientôt,_**

___Seb' ( perdue, simplement perdue. Peut-on haïr au point de gâcher le bonheur de l'être haïs ?)_


	6. Le tonnerre, l'enfant et le chat sauvage

**Disclaimer : les personnages ne sont toujours pas à moi. **

**Auteur : Sebarrya (Ou Seb' si vous voulez.)**

**Note : Un nouveau chapitre, j'écris pas mal en ce moment vous avez de la chance, c'est rare. Bonne lecture !**

**Note n°2 : Je me suis relise ce matin et je me suis rendue compte que j'avais vraiment fait beaucoup de fautes. Je reposte donc ce chapitre corrigé (en espérant que j'ai rien oublier). **

_**Don du ciel ?**_

_Chapitre sixième :_

**_Le tonnerre, l'enfant et le chat sauvage_**

_**B**ruits de vaiselle cassées,_  
_**R**eceuillis dans un coeur brisé._  
_**I**l lève les yeux vers les cieux,_  
_**P**riant bien trop de dieux._

_**J**uste un regard désolé. _  
_**U**n pardon jamais accordé._  
_**D**es mots par trop odieux. _  
_**E**t ce silence irréverencieux._

_**L**a nuit approche lentement. _  
_**L**e vent souffle violement._  
_**E**t ces mots qui le brisent._

_**I**l sort dans le froid piteusement. _  
_**U**n éclat terrifiant, sans entendement. _  
_**E**t ces souvenirs qui le détruisent.__*_

Cette voix qui tonne dans la nuit. Comme le grondement du tonnerre. Une pluie fine tombe sur Privet Drive. Dans une cuisine un enfant pleure en ramassant les morceaux d'une assiette brisée. Un petit cri lui échappe alors qu'il s'écorche pour la cinquième fois la main. Le tonnerre geint encore lui. Alors il se recroqueville le plus possible. Une femme entre dans la pièce. Sa voix rejoint le grondement du tonnerre. Tonnerre et chat sauvage. Il n'a pas de chance ce soir. Le concert est loin d'être au goût de ses oreilles trop fragiles. Il continue à ramasser en silence. Le chat sauvage lui intime d'arrêter, il tâche son beau carrelage italien avec tout ce sang. Le tonnerre l'emmène jusqu'au placard. Il l'enferme à l'intérieur. L'enfant se recroqueville dans un coin. Le peu de lumière s'échappant de la lampe au plafond éclaire le sang sur ses mains. Lui donnant des reflets bordeaux.

Il entends le tonnerre et le chat sauvage s'hurler dessus dans la pièce d'à-côté. Il ne comprends pas tout. Il ne faut pas lui en vouloir il n'a rien manger depuis deux jours et il se sent très fatigué. Il ferme les yeux. Juste un instant, se dit-il. Ses traits se détendent. Une des mèches de cheveux noirs glisse de son front laissant entrevoir une cicatrice sur son front. Sa manche de pyjama glisse laissant apercevoir une épaule maigre. Il esquisse un léger sourire dans son sommeil. Son visage paraît moins grave. Plus enfantin. Les cris des adultes deviennent obsolètes face à la détresse que son corps d'enfant laisse apparaître. Il inspire la compassion dans ce vieux placard à balais, mais personne ne le vois. Personne n'entends ses sanglots les soirs où tout va mal. Non, il n'y a personne pour le sauver.

La porte du placard s'ouvre en douceur. Une main secoue délicatement l'enfant pour le réveiller. Il ouvre de grands yeux verts en découvrant le chat sauvage soudain calme et presque tendre. Elle lui tends un manteau et lui dit qu'ils vont prendre la voiture. L'enfant l'enfile et suis le chat sauvage et le tonnerre jusqu'à la voiture. C'est la première fois qu'il sort dehors. Il panique un peu quand le moteur de la voiture démarre. Il ne sait pas ce que c'est ce bruit semblable à celui de l'orage. Il a toujours eu peur de l'orage. Même s'il ne l'a jamais réellement connu. Il entendait juste ce bruit terrifiant qui ne venait de nulle part. Alors depuis dès qu'il l'entends il se recroqueville dès qu'il l'entends. Pour se protéger de cette chose invisible qui gronde si sévérement. Pour ne pas qu'elle le dévore. Il ne sait pas que ce n'est qu'un phénomène météorologique bénin.

Les adultes lui expliquent qu'ils vont jouer à un jeu. Il les voient sourire dans le rétroviseur. Il ne comprends pas ce sourire. Il devraient le rassurer. Mais au contraire il sent la peur monter en lui. Et il a raison d'avoir peur. Ce sourire c'est celui qu'arbore ceux qui vont faire du mal et qui en jouissent d'avance. Mais il ne le sait pas. Il se perds dans leurs explications sur ce jeu dont il n'a jamais entendu parler. Il faut dire qu'il n'a jamais joué à un jeu, ni celui là, ni aucun autre. Plus ou moins patiemment le tonnerre et le chat sauvage réitèrent leurs explications. Le chat sauvage rentrant parfois ses griffes dans la jambe du tonnerre quand celui-ci hausse le ton. L'enfant apprends peu à peu les régles du jeu. Il s'agira de compter jusqu'à vingt puis de retrouver le chemin de la maison sans leur aide. Il ne comprends pas ce qu'il y a d'amusant à ça. Mais il ne dit rien. Il sent qu'ils ne lui répondraient pas.

Ils finissent par se taire. Il observe le paysage à travers la vitre. La pluie qui s'abat sur les carreaux dans un bruit sourd. Cela le fascine. Cette eau qui tombe du ciel. Comme les rares fois où le chat sauvage lui fait prendre une douche. Il a toujours eu cette fascination pour cette eau qui s'écoule de nulle part. Il se laisse bercer par la musique de la pluie. Découvrant qu'il existe des arbres en dehors des jardins. Des grandes étendues d'herbe sans maison, ni clôture. Il découvre le monde en dehors de son placard et de la maison du tonnerre. Et il se rends compte que ce monde est beau. Malgré la pénombre, il comprends que le monde est bien plus vaste qu'il ne le pensait. Lui qui ne connaissait rien du monde, apprends aujourd'hui qu'il pourrait lui plaire. Qu'il pourrait aimer marcher dans ces étendues sauvages qu'il aperçoit derrière la vitre.

Le paysage change peu à peu. L'obscurité est remplacée par la lumière des lampadaires. Les champs par des maisons clairsemées. Peu à peu elles sont de plus en plus nombreuses. Il s'étonne d'en voir des aussi différentes les unes des autres. L'une est peinte en bleu ciel, l'autre en vert comme ces pommes si belles auxquelles il n'a jamais le droit. Certaines lui paraissent immenses, d'autres si minuscules en comparaison. Comme des maisons de poupées. Il se surprend à sourire devant ce spectacle qui peut paraître si banal mais qui ne l'est pas pour lui. Il oublie sa peur devant cette explosion de couleurs, de formes. Il s'imagine vivre dans ses maisons, rencontrer leurs habitants. Il se dit que plus la maison est grande et plus ses habitants le sont et que celles plus petites doivent être habités par des êtres de sa taille. Et il se sent heureux. Si heureux. S'ils n'étaient pas là, il rirait certainement.

Les rues défilent et il se perds dans sa contemplation. Il faut que le chat sauvage le secoue pour qu'il se rende compte que la voiture est à l'arrêt. Elle le fait descendre et il est surpris par le froid qui l'entoure. Elle lui explique que le jeu va débuter. Qu'ils vont remonter dans la voiture et que lui va rester. Que quand ils seront partis, il comptera jusqu'à vingt puis qu'il cherchera le chemin pour rentrer. Il acquiesce encore confus de sa découverte du monde. Elle remonte dans la voiture et ils repartent. Il essaye de compter jusqu'à vingt mais personne ne lui a jamais appris à compter. Il esquisse un pas maladroit pour rejoindre la voiture mais celle-ci est déjà partie. Il sent au fond de lui que le jeu n'était qu'un prétexte. Mais il refuse de le voir. Au fond, ce n'est qu'un enfant. Il n'a pas la force d'affronter cette réalité.

Il se raccroche aux régles du jeu. Cherche à retrouver son chemin. Mais il ne reconnaît rien. Les maisons se succèdent. Les rues s'enchaînent. Sa fatigue s'accroissent. Et ses espoirs s'ammenuisent. Il cherche desespèrement son chemin. Il passe en courant sur un pont sous lequel coule la Tamise, mais cette étendue noire comme le pétrole l'effraye. Alors il cours. Même s'il ne sait pas où il va. Il a simplement peur de cet endroit inconnu. Il préfère ne pas réfléchir alors il se laisse porter par ses jambes. Mais il s'essoufle peu à peu. Bientôt il est forcé de s'arrêter. Il se rend compte qu'il fait bien plus noir dans cette rue. Il n'y a qu'un seul lampadaire. Il se dit naîvement qu'ils vont revenir le chercher à un moment. Alors il se love dans la lumière du lampadaire.

_Harry a cinq ans. Et il a peur du noir._

**_A suivre ..._**

_* Ce poème m'appartient. _

**J'espère que ce nouveau flash-back vous aura plu. Je me suis vraiment investie dessus. Je voulais vraiment rendre au mieux ce passage de la vie de mon Harry. Comme toujours j'attends vos impressions. Bonnes ou mauvaises. Pour m'en faire part il suffit d'une simple review. Et surtout je vous remercie de me suivre dans cette folie qu'est cette fanfiction. **

_**Bisous et à bientôt,**_

_Seb' (La vie est un éternel recommencement.)_


	7. Suivre la voix

**Disclaimer : J'ai une chose honteuse à vous avouer, rien ne m'appartient, les personnages ne sont pas du tout de moi, ils appartiennent à un être que vous connaissez tous : JKR.**

**Auteur : Sebarrya (Ou Seb', au fond c'est la même chose.)**

**Note : Après le dernier flash-back je reviens au présent pour un chapitre assez frustrant selon moi. Je vous laisse lire en espérant que vous apprécierez. **

_**Don du ciel ?**_

_Chapitre septième :_

**_Suivre la voix_**

"**L**aisse toi aller ... Fais corps avec le flux ... Oublie le reste ... Le reste n'a aucune importance ..."

**E**ncore ce feu ardent qui parcoure mes veines. Ton souffle près de mon oreille. Et tes mains sur mes poignets. Comme si tu essayais d'entrer en moi. Je ferme les yeux. Me laissant porter par les sensations. Je suis ce flux qui coure sous ma peau. Plus rien n'existe. Si ce n'est ta voix qui murmure des ordres. Je me laisse aller à suivre tes ordres. Je contrôle le flux à ta guise. Je me sens bien là. Plus vivant qu'à n'importe quel autre moment.

"**B**ien ... Sens les battements de son coeur ... Vas-y ... Les entends-tu ?"

**O**ui, je les sens. Je ressens les pulsations du coeur affolé de la souris. Comme si elle savait ce qu'il l'attends. Et les tiens. Plus calmes. Etrangement apaisants. J'acquiesce dans ma transe. Je sens que mes lèvres esquissent un sourire. Je me sens étrangement confiant. Comme si j'avais fait cela toute ma vie. Cela me paraît désormais naturel de diriger cette énergie qui coule en moi. Cette énergie dont je n'avais jamais eu conscience. Et qui aujourd'hui transcende tout mon être.

"**P**arfait ... Concentre toi sur ces battements ... Ecoute leur rythme ... Fais le baisser lentement ... C'est toi qui a le contrôle ..."

**E**t je m'étonne que tu ai raison. Les battements obéissent à ma volonté. Lentement, presque avec douceur je fais baisser leur rythme. Chaque battement se répercute dans tout mon être. Je sens mon enveloppe charnelle trembler à chacun de ceux-ci. Je me sens enfin à ma place. Dans cette chaleur hurlante qui émane de mes veines. Contrôlant par ma simple volonté le coeur de cette créature. Tu me souffles un dernier ordre. Auquel j'obéis sans même me poser la question de ce qu'il peut engendrer. Cela me semble naturel. Le rythme s'affaisse encore. Avant que les battements s'arrêtent totalement. La chaleur reflux lentement.

"**T**u as réussi. Félicitations Harry."

**J**'ouvre les yeux. Tu es soudain face à moi. Tu me sers dans tes bras dans une étreinte virile. Trop pris dans les relents de ma transe, je ne réagis pas. Je me laisse aller à ton étreinte. Par dessus ton épaule j'aperçois la souris. Une nausée me prends. Je l'ai fait. Je l'ai tué.

* * *

**T**es yeux courent sur l'onde silencieuse. Je t'observe de ma fenêtre. La nuit est tombée depuis bien longtemps. Mais ce soir, je suis incapable de fermer les yeux. Toi non plus. Aurais-tu, toi aussi, une conscience torturée ? Sais-tu au moins pourquoi tes yeux refusent de se fermer ? Moi, j'ai douloureusement conscience de la raison qui me tiens en éveil. J'ai ôté la vie d'un être et ce pour la seconde fois de ma vie. La première était un accident. Celle-ci était voulue. Je devais le faire. J'avais conscience de ce que je faisais. Terriblement conscience de la vie qui s'échappait peu à peu. Du fait que j'aurais pu relâcher la pression à tout moment. Mais que je ne l'ai pas fait. Je suivais tes ordres avec une abjecte docilité. Tu as ce pouvoir sur moi. Tu n'as pas besoin d'user de tes yeux pour m'hypnotiser. Ta voix suffit amplement. Il suffit que je ferme les yeux pour que je perdre toute volonté autre que de simplement suivre les ordres que ta voix murmure.

**J**e ne sais pourquoi ta voix me fait cet effet. Peut être est-ce ton ton impérieux ou cette habitude que j'ai de suivre les désirs des autres plutôt que les miens. Aurai-je fini par perdre toute volonté, toute notion de fierté ? Me suis-je perdu pour survivre ? Ma volonté était-elle le prix à payer pour que je vive ? Je sens que les réponses ne me plairont pas. Mais je ne peux m'empêcher de me poser des questions. C'est tout simplement plus fort que moi. C'est une sorte de masochisme conscient. Tu lances une pierre d'un geste maîtrisé. Elle rebondie sur la surface calme avant de sombrer avec mes réponses. Tu lèves les yeux vers ma fenêtre. Une expression indéchiffrable sur ton visage. Et je ne peux m'empêcher de me demander si toi aussi ... Si toi aussi il t'arrive de ne pas arriver à dormir parce que l'horrible réalité de ce monde te prends à la gorge ?

* * *

**U**ne nouvelle aube. Un nouveau jour. Un renouveau perpetuel. Le seul signe nous permettant de savoir que nous vivons encore. Je me redresse un peu. Décollant mon dos du parquet froid. Je me laisse quelques minutes avant de me lever et de me diriger vers la salle de bain. Juste le temps de me réveiller un peu mieux. Je prends une douche rapide. Me rase. Et enfin m'habille. Je prends le soin de choisir les vêtements un par un. Aujourd'hui est un jour spécial. Aujourd'hui monsieur Malefoy m'a autorisé à revoir Sidney. Et avec de la chance je verrais peut être Hermione. Alors je prends les plus beaux vêtements. Pour les rassurer. Je choisis une chemise d'un blanc immaculé. Un jean noir de grande marque. Et une paire de mocassins noirs. Nous sommes encore en hiver alors j'attrape une chemise en cashemire blanche. C'est Drago qui m'a appris comment s'appellait cette matière. Et un manteau de laine noire. Je sors en flêche de ma chambre pour aller jusqu'à la salle à manger.

**J**'ouvre la porte avec une légère appréhension. Il n'y a que Drago dans la salle, attablé devant une assiette d'oeufs frits et de bacon. Je m'installe en face de lui posant mon écharpe et mon manteau sur le dossier de ma chaise. Je ne dis rien. Depuis que j'ai réussi à tuer cette souris, je ne sais plus comment agir.

"**T**u partiras après le petit-déjeuner."

**S**a voix me sort de mon apathie. J'acquiesce. Comme toujours. Suivre les ordres. Être un pantin entre les mains d'autres. Je mange rapidement mes oeufs au bacon. Puis avale d'un trait mon verre de jus d'orange. Pressé de ce matin, s'il vous plaît. Drago y tient. Je mets l'écharpe autour de mon cou et le manteau. Aujourd'hui est un grand jour. Sa voix me retient une dernière fois.

"**J**e t'ai vu cette nuit à ta fenêtre."

**_A suivre ..._**

**Déjà j'ai une nouvelle importante : ON A DEPASSE LES 100 REVIEWS. Si si je vous assure, y en a 102 j'ai vu ça tout à l'heure. Et en plus c'est mon anniversaire, alors ça c'est vraiment le plus cadeau que vous auriez pu me faire. Alors merci à tous. Et une mention spéciale à Fallen Angel of the Dark qui a eu le courage de lire et de reviewer tout ce que j'ai écris, et aussi à Angeluss parce que ses reviews elles me mettent le sourire pour plusieurs jours. **

_**Bisous et à bientôt,**_

_Seb' (Je suis une vieille de dix-sept en manque de cigarette et qui rêve de review, qui m'en mets ? =P)_


	8. Remember

**Disclaimer : Sidney est à moi. Le reste je l'emprunte à une autre. **

**Auteur : Sebarrya (Ou Seb'). **

**Note : Vous allez bien ? Oui ? Non ? Moi ? Bah ça va, je fais ma petite vie, je vais en cours, je fume, je bois mon café, je prends bien mon traitement pour la tachycardie. Bref tout va bien dans le meilleur des mondes. Ah et au fait, je vous ai pondu un nouveau chapitre. So bonne lecture, les amis. **

_**Don du ciel ?**_

_Chapitre huitième :_

**_Remember_**

Le temps passe. Les visages s'estompent. Les paroles s'envolent. Les voix se perdent. Les actes restent. Les cicatrices du passé ne disparaissent jamais vraiment. Il suffit de si peu pour les ranimer. Ils sont là. A l'autre bout de la rue. Derrière la vitrine d'un restaurant. Je n'aurais cru les reconnaître après tout ce temps. Et pourtant ... Mon cousin a grandi, grossi surtout, il ressemble à son père. Ma tante a vieilli. Je les ai reconnu tout de suite. Et ils rient. Ils sourient. Ils sont heureux. Et à cet instant je voudrais les détruire. Qu'ils pleurent comme moi j'ai pleurer ce soir où ils m'ont abandonné. Qu'ils sachent aussi ce que ça fait d'avoir froid et faim. De se battre chaque jour pour survivre. Je voudrais les détruire comme ils m'ont détruit. Mais je reste là à l'arrière de la voiture sans bouger. Alors que le feu passe au vert. Et que la haine dévaste tout mon être.

Mais ce n'est pas le moment d'y repenser. Je vais voir Sidney, il faut que je le rassure. Je n'ai pas envie de le déranger avec ce genre de choses. Juste le temps de me composer un sourire et je descends de la voiture. Le chauffeur me signifie qu'il m'attendra. Je m'approche du bar de Sidney est une douce nostalgie me prends. Combien de café ? Combien de sourire ? Combien de pleurs ? Combien de rires avont nous échangé ici ? Les bons moments comme les mauvais. Ce bar fait un peu parti de moi et c'est un brin ému que je pousse la porte pour la première fois en deux mois. Il est là à prendre les commandes, adresser quelques banalités avec les clients. Je m'assoie au comptoir et attends patiemment qu'il me remarque. J'ouvre mon manteau, il fait bien plus chaud ici qu'à l'extérieur. Les clients se dispersent au table et il reporte enfin son attention sur moi. Ses yeux courent de mon visage à mes vêtements. Il m'a reconnu.

"Harry ... Ca fait longtemps."

Je me lève pour l'étreindre. Et je me sens comme transporté des années en arrière. Quand j'ai ouvert la première fois la porte de ce bar après une nuit assez difficile et qu'il m'avait acceuilli et consolé comme un père. Il regarde si il y a encore des clients et n'en apercevant pas, nous fait assoir à une table. Il apporte deux cafés et je m'allume une cigarette. J'ai tant de choses à lui raconter.

"Alors où étais-tu passé ? Je me suis inquiété pour toi, tu sais. Mais j'ai l'impression que j'ai eu tord de m'en faire autant.

- Ma vie a radicalement changé en deux mois, je dois l'admettre. Je ne peux pas tout t'expliquer, c'est assez compliqué. J'ai été accueillis chez un homme du nom de Malefoy, on va dire que mes parents naturels et lui étaient plus ou moins liés. J'ai appris beaucoup de choses sur moi et ma famille au cours des derniers mois. On va dire que celle-ci est assez spéciale. Je n'ai pas le droit de t'en dire plus. Mais monsieur Malefoy est extrêmement riche et s'occupe très bien de moi. Et même de mon éducation. J'ai appris à lire. Tu te rends compte, Sidney ?"

Il me félicite avec chaleur. Une lueur de tendresse paternel dans les yeux. Je ne peux m'empêcher de sourire. Je ne me lasse pas de voir cette teinte de fierté dans son regard. Je sais qu'il a des tonnes de questions au bord des lèvres. Mais il a la pudeur de ne pas me les poser. Il me laisse tranquillement parler de la vie chez les Malefoy. J'ommet les séances d'entraînement avec Drago et de lui parler de mon don. Monsieur Malefoy a été clair pas de références aux dons et à tout ce qui y a trait. Je lui demande des nouvelles d'Hermione. Et il décide de lui téléphoner pour qu'elle nous rejoigne. J'accepte et il s'éclipse un instant pour le faire. Je me sens léger. Tellement heureux d'être ici. Il revient. Hermione ne devrait pas tarder. Elle n'était pas très loin d'ici. Il m'explique qu'elle s'inquiétait beaucoup pour moi. Que même si elle ne le disait pas, ça se voyait à son regard. Aux cernes qui grandissaient jour après jour sous ses yeux. Elle arrive et me sert dans ses bras avec une sorte de désespoir dans les gestes.

"J'ai eu tellement peur, Harry. Tu as disparu comme ça du jour au lendemain. J'ai cru que je ne te reverrais jamais.

- Je sais Hermione. Viens installe toi et je vais tout t'expliquer."

Sidney lui céde sa place. Elle s'extasie sur mes nouveaux vêtements. Sur ma prise de poids. Je lui raconte tout ce que j'ai raconté à Sidney. Elle m'écoute religieusement. Riant aux anecdoctes sur le manoir et ses habitants assez atypiques. Simplement heureuse de me retrouver en vie et en bien meilleur santé que quand je l'avais quitté. Je passe sous silence le meurtre de Peter comme pour Sidney. Puis commence à la questionner sur l'avancé de ses dossiers. Comment elle se débrouille dans le cabinet. Sa carrière d'avocate marche bien, en tout cas c'est ce qu'elle me dit et ses vêtements semblent le prouver. Je suis si heureux pour elle. Elle propose de payer nos cafés. Mais je la devance en sortant un billet de vingt.

"Monsieur Malefoy tient à ce que j'ai tout ce dont j'ai besoin. Je te dois bien ce café vu tout ceux que tu m'as offerts. J'ai passé un excellent moment avec toi. Tu m'as manqué, Hermione. Mais je dois partir. Monsieur Malefoy m'attends, je suis désolé.

- Quand reviendras-tu ?

- Je n'en sais rien. Bientôt j'espère. Tout dépends de ce que Monsieur Malefoy a prévu pour moi. Au revoir, ma belle."

Je dépose un baiser sur sa joue. Apporte le billet à Sidney qui me serre une nouvelle fois dans ses bras. Et je m'en vais. Remonte dans la voiture. Qui m'éloigne des deux premières personnes à m'avoir tendue la main. Je repars étrangement apaisé. Ils vont bien, ils sont rassurés. Et c'est tout ce qui importe au fond. La vie est dure mais aujourd'hui elle est si belle. Et même si certaines choses ne sont pas réglés. Ce n'est plus si important. Tout ce qui importe c'est le sourire de Sidney et le rire d'Hermione quand je suis parti. Je ne veux plus penser au passé quand l'avenir me tends la main. Et qu'il est beau cet avenir qui se profile.

* * *

Monsieur Malefoy m'a convoqué. Il doit me parler de mes progrès et de certaines choses sur mon avenir. Winston m'accompagne jusqu'au salon où Monsieur Malefoy m'attends. Il toque à la porte et la voix grave lui réponds d'entrer. Nous entrons dans le salon. Winston part, me laissant seul avec Monsieur Malefoy. Il me fait signe de m'assoir dans le fauteuil face à lui. Je m'exécute.

"Bien, Harry. J'espère que cette journée loin du manoir t'a plu. Et je tiens à te féliciter pour tes progrès dans la maîtrise de ton don. Je ne t'en ai pas parlé jusqu'à présent, mais nous sommes en guerre. Une guerre longue et meurtrière qui dure depuis de nombreuses années. C'est à cause de cette guerre que tes parents sont morts. Ne t'inquiéte pas, je ne te demande pas d'y participer. Tu auras le choix en temps voulu. Mais je pense que tu dois être au courant de tout les tenants et les aboutissants avant de prendre ta décision en temps voulu. "

J'acquiese en silence. Le fait que je ne sois pas forcé de faire la guerre me rassure. Je ne suis pas quelqu'un de violent de nature. Les guerres m'ont toujours dégoûtées. Je n'ai jamais compris l'intérêt de celles-ci. Je l'invite d'un regard à poursuivre.

"Lors de notre première rencontre, j'ai nommé l'homme qui a tué tes parents. Tom Elvis Jédusor. Nous sommes en guerre contre lui et son armée depuis des décennies. Ils considèrent les gens normaux, n'ayant pas de dons, comme des déchets et souhaiterait les réduire en esclavage. C'est pour ça que le DRD a été créé. Sa fonction est de traquer et d'emprisonner, voir de tuer en cas de force majeure, les agents de l'armée de Jédusor. Nous sommes proches d'anéantir celle-ci mais Jédusor reste introuvable. C'est pourquoi chaque personne possédant des dons nous est précieuse. Plus nous serons à le rechercher, plus vite nous le trouverons. Je sais que c'est assez compliqué à comprendre, et que je résume beaucoup, c'est pourquoi je te laisserais le temps d'y réfléchir. Je te laisse ce dossier. Il contient tout ce qu'il y a savoir sur nos institutions et notre gouvernement, ainsi que sur notre histoire et cette guerre. J'aimerais pouvoir te parler plus longtemps mais je suis attendu pour une réunion au DSR. Libre à toi de parcourir maintenant ce dossier ou d'aller manger. Au revoir, Harry."

Il se lève, me serre la main et disparaît soudain. C'est la première fois que je le vois user de son don. Téléportation. Drago m'en avais parlé, mais je dois avouer que c'est assez surprenant. Je prends le dossier et décide de commencer à le parcourir. Il est épais. Sa lecture me prendra sûrement plusieurs jours.

_**A suivre ... **_

**Déjà je tiens à vous remercier pour toutes vos reviews. Et à vous encourager pour qu'on atteigne les 150 bientôt, parce que oui c'est un travail de groupe, j'écris, vous reviewez et comme ça je m'améliore et l'histoire avance. Une review bien construite avec des critiques, des conseils etc, ça aide vraiment (et celles simplement pour complimenter ou autre ça fait plaisir à recevoir et je pense que tout auteur est heureux et ému d'en recevoir et surtout de les lire). Sur ce, je vais vous laisser les amis, c'est pas le tout mais j'ai des cours demain. **

**Bonne soirée lecteurs adorés, bisous et à bientôt, **

_Seb' ( Pas trop le moral à cause de mon traitement, vous m'encouragez ? =D )_


	9. La sirène, le junkie et l'autre

**Disclaimer : Perso pas à moi, histoire à moi, pigé ?**

**Auteur : Sebarrya (Ou Seb', vous saviez que j'étais la seule à me faire appeler Sebarrya ? J'ai vérifié y a pas longtemps.)**

**Note : Le voici, le voilà, le nouveau chapitre, tout chaud, tout frais, tout droit sorti de mon imagination de tarée. Si vous n'avez pas peur de lire les délires d'une barge, bonne lecture. **

_**Don du ciel ?**_

_Chapitre neuvième :_

**_La siréne, le junkie et l'autre_**

_Tout ces cris, ces hurlements sans sens,_  
_Retentissant dans le silence. _  
_Glaçant son souffle d'effroi,_  
_Lui faisant perdre espoir._

_Son corps qui se vide de son essence. _  
_Et comme un parfum d'indécence._  
_Et dans son âme ce froid,_  
_Cette douleur qui le broye._

_Il voudrait s'enfuir, partir,_  
_Et ces voix qui semblent compatir,_  
_Elles n'hurlent que dans sa tête._

_Les lueurs du ciel qui l'attirent,_  
_Ce ne sont que celles des tirs,_  
_Qui scellent sa défaite_._*_

**L**'été n'est pas encore mort. Le ciel prends des teintes orangées, alors que le soleil décline petit à petit. Il regarde les bateaux sur la Tamise. Un fin sourire jouant sur ses lèvres. Il observe les multiples reflets de l'eau. Il admire sa beauté, sa vivacité, sa force. Il voudrait être cette eau qui tourbillonne sous lui. Il ne sait pas qu'il est comme elle. Fuyant, insaisissable, puissant derrière sa faiblesse apparente. Il laisse échapper un volute de fumée aux reflets bleuâtres. Il la suit du regard, jusqu'à ce qu'elle disparaisse totallement. Il touche un instant du regard la grace de l'éphémère. Il laisse tomber sa cigarette dans l'eau. Elle disparaît rapidement dans les remous. Il ne porte qu'un simple T-shirt noir, ce jean bien trop porté dont le bas s'éffiloche chaques jours un peu plus. La nuit tombera bientôt. Un voile de gravité s'abat sur son regard. Cette nuit encore il devra travailler pour grapiller quelques miettes d'espoir. Une poignée de billet. Quelques jours en plus sans sentir la faim lui tenailler le ventre.

**I**l s'éloigne du pont, de son point d'ancrage, avec une pointe de regret, presque visible dans ses gestes. Alors il sort. Va dans un bar minable pour oublier. Commande un verre de whisky. Puis un second. Sans savoir comment il se retrouve dans une boîte de nuit. Il a perdu le compte des verres avalés. La musique l'assourdi. Il danse au milieu des corps en sueur. Sentant des mains étrangères sur sa peau. Il n'y prête pas attention. Se laissant emporter par la musique. Par ses rythmes violents et agressifs. Il n'a plus conscience de rien. Il n'est qu'un corps se pliant au caprice de la marée humaine l'entourant. Au fond c'est ce qu'il cherchait. L'oubli des sens. De la réalité. Il oublie. Et il s'oublie. Il se laisse faire par les autres. Une langue inconnue viole sa bouche. Il est pris de nausée. Il n'a pas la force d'écarter le corps de celle qui a investi sa bouche. Quand elle arrête enfin, elle se met à lui parler. Mais ses mots ne l'atteignent pas. Il ne comprends pas. Il l'écarte. Traverse en titubant la foule. Bousculé, touché, avili. Il arrive enfin à sortir.

**I**l cligne de l'oeil sous la lueur des lampadaires. Le monde tourne. Il vacille dans le froid de ce soir d'été. Il vomi sur le parvis. Il vomi ses excès, son dégoût envers lui-même. Il s'écroule sur le sol près de sa propre souillure. Les deux mains de part et d'autre. Il hésite à se laisser totallement tomber. Les souvenirs se bousculent dans sa tête par flash. Intenses, iréels, douloureux. Sa tête lui fait mal à hurler. Il sent des larmes sur ses joues, sur ses lèvres. Il reste là sans bouger. Les gens passent près de lui. Il entends des commentaires qu'il sait désagréables. Ils l'évitent avec soin. Une jeune femme l'aide à se relever. Elle le dépose dans un taxi. Quand l'homme lui demande pour quelle destination, il réponds qu'il s'en fout. Que le mieux serait l'enfer. Il ne sait pas ce qu'il dit. Il finit par indiquer l'adresse d'Hermione. L'homme l'y conduit dans le silence. Après s'être arrêté, il se retourne pour demander l'argent de la course. Mais Harry est déjà parti.

**I**l sonne à l'interphone. Quand elle sait que c'est lui, Hermione lui ouvre sans poser de questions. Il monte les escaliers. Manque cinq fois de tomber. Se trompe d'étage. Fini par trouver. Il tombe dans les bras d'Hermione. Elle ne demande pas ce qui s'est passé. Elle le sait. Elle le connaît bien trop et c'est ça qui l'effraye. Il lui demande pardon sans cesse. Et elle le fait se coucher. Il ne voit pas les larmes dans les yeux de son interlocutrice. Il ne voit pas la peine dans ses gestes. Il la laisse faire. Il a confiance. Il manque surtout de volonté. Elle ne dit rien. Par peur de trop en dire. Il parle trop. Par peur du silence. Elle se couche à ses côtés et il se serre contre elle. Elle le laisse faire, elle sait que ça ne durera pas. Que le lendemain il repartira avant qu'elle ne se lève. Qu'ils n'en reparleront jamais. Parce qu'il aura honte de son comportement. D'être une fois de plus venu se consoler chez elle. Elle n'aura pas le coeur de le blâmer, une fois de plus. Elle ne sait rien de lui. Mais sa détresse l'effraye. Sa douleur le touche. Alors elle lui pardonne. Il n'est qu'un homme paumé.

**Q**uand il se réveille, elle dort encore. Son crâne le fait atrocement souffrir. Gueule de bois, dont il a trop l'habitude. Il part sans un bruit. S'allume une cigarette dans la rue. Il fouille ses poches où il trouve quelques billets rescapés. Il n'a pas travaillé la nuit dernière. Il faudra qu'il se rattrape celle qui vient. Il a à peine de quoi manger aujourd'hui. Il se pose sur un banc dans Hyde Park. La ville s'éveille et lui reste assis. La foule se presse pour aller travailler et lui reste prostré. Une nuit de plus est passée. Et il vit encore. Au fond c'est l'essentiel. Survivre quoi qu'il arrive. Même si c'est dur, même si il y a des jours où il aimerait tout abandonner. Il tient. Pourquoi ? Il ne le sait pas. Un jour un homme lui a dit que la vie en valait la peine et il a eu envie de le croire. C'est peut être pour ça. Peut être par instinct de survie. Peut être par vengeance envers ceux qui l'ont abandonné. Pour leur dire qu'il n'a pas eu besoin d'eux. Certainement un peu de tout ça. Il ne faut pas lui en vouloir, il est trop jeune pour répondre à toutes ces questions.

_Harry a seize ans. Et la vie le terrifie._

**_A suivre ..._**

**88 ajouts en alerts, je viens de regarder. Et j'ai eu une envie, et si, pour une fois, tout le monde jouait le jeu et mettait une review, comme ça juste pour voir, savoir ce que chacun pense de l'histoire et de son avancé. Voilà c'était une idée comme ça. Faîte le ou ne le faîte pas mais je trouverais ça intéressant. **

**Bisous et à bientôt,**

_Seb' (Le vide c'est ce qui détruit tout sans exception et rends le plein tout aussi destructeur). _


	10. Comme les autres

**Disclaimer : J'ai fais un rêve où tout m'appartenait et où je gagnais du fric avec cette chose. Ce n'étais qu'un rêve (et je suis inconsolable depuis).**

**Auteur : une tarée répondant au nom de Sebarrya (Ou pas ...).**

**Note : En direct de Nice ( ouais vous voyez c'est les vacances je me déplace je reste pas dans mon 93 terne et gris 8D ), voici le ... nouveau chapitre (si si je vous jure et le premier qui dit qu'il est trop court je lui arrache la tête, nan mais oh, c'est moi l'auteur c'est moi qui décide quand j'arrête mes chapitres, na.). Sur ce, eh bien, bonne lecture les amis. **

**_Don du ciel ?_**

_Chapitre dixième :_

_**Comme les autres**  
_

Les jours passent. Les jours s'effacent. Les feuilles renaissent sur les arbres du parc. Je m'assoie sur un banc au milieu des tilleuls argentés. Le soleil caresse ma peau agréablement. Je sors une roulée. Je tente de l'allumer avec mon briquet. Je n'y parviens pas. Plus de gaz. Je songe à ranger ma cigarette. Mais une main ganté me tends un dupont et allume celle-ci. La flamme vacille encore un instant avant que la main referme le dupont avec un clac sonore. Draco Malefoy s'assoie à mes côtés sans un mot. L'odeur du tabac se mêle à celle du tilleul. Un léger sourire de contentement fleuri sur mes lèvres. Il s'allume à son tour une cigarette, une Dunhill.

"Je t'ai haïs au premier regard, tu sais."

C'est un aveu qui ne me surprends qu'à moitié. Je le regarde l'invitant à poursuivre.

"Tu as un don rare, un don précieux, le genre de don que j'aurais voulu avoir. Toi avec tes vêtements trop larges, ton air paumé et ton passé dans la rue, tu avais le don dont je rêvais. Je t'ai haïs pour ça. C'était plus fort que moi, je t'ai envié et je t'ai haïs avec une force que je n'avais jamais ressenti jusqu'à alors. Mais tu ne veux pas de ce don, n'est ce pas ? Ne me dis pas le contraire, ça se sent à la façon dont tu l'utilises, je dois te calmer à chaque fois. Je le sens, ça te répugne de l'utiliser. Tu n'as pas choisi ton don et te haïr pour ça plus longtemps serait stupide, je m'en rends désormais compte. Pardonne moi de t'avoir jugé si vite.

- Ce n'est pas grave. J'ai l'habitude d'être jugé. C'est comme ça depuis la mort de mes parents, on s'habitue avec le temps."

Il m'adresse un sourire désolé. Je ne sais pas s'il est sincère, mais il en a l'air. Et puis nous allons devoir nous supporter pendant encore de long mois alors autant essayer d'être amis. Je lui rends son sourire.

"J'ai une question. Rien ne t'oblige à me répondre, mais on m'a dit que Pettigrow était nu quand on l'a retrouvé et je me demandais pourquoi ?

- Ne joue pas l'innocent, tu dois certainement t'en douter."

Il a un rire, un peu rauque. Le premier depuis que je l'ai rencontré. Un rire amer, qui me semble-t-il lui ressemble un peu trop. J'ai un geste de recul, léger, qu'il ne voit pas.

"Oui. Excuse-moi, je vais reformuler ma question. Était-ce ton amant ou ... autre chose ?

- C'était mon client."

Pourquoi mentir ? Il l'aurait bien appris tôt ou tard, son père m'a déjà laissé entendre qu'il savait grâce à quoi je survivais. Mon visage se ferme un peu. J'accepte d'en parler mais ça ne veut pas dire que ça m'enchante et encore moins que je développerais le sujet. Il se tait. Pudeur Gêne ? Choc ? Je n'en sais rien, au fond ce n'est pas important tant qu'il se tait. Je me lève. Il me retient en m'attrapant par le poignet.

"Je me fiche de ton passé. Je t'ai posé la question parce que ça m'intriguait mais je n'en demanderais pas plus, alors je t'en prie reste ... Au moins encore un peu.

- Je ne suis pas un animal de compagnie, Malefoy."

Ma voix claque, sèche, dure, méconnaissable. Il lâche mon poignet de surprise et je m'éloigne d'un pas digne dans le parc. Je m'effondre contre un arbre. Je serais fort, je ne me laisserais pas influencé par sa gentillesse, par sa voix. Il est de la même race que ceux qui me payaient. Tant qu'ils ont besoins de toi, ils sont gentils mais dès qu'ils ont eu ce qu'ils voulaient ils te brisent. Je ne sais pas ce qu'il me veut mais je refuse de le laisser faire, de me laisser attendrir. Il est comme tout les autres mais en plus dangereux et il ne faut surtout pas que je baisse la garde. Il aurait pu me suivre d'ailleurs, mais il ne l'a pas fait. C'est qu'il ne s'intéresse pas à moi pour moi.

* * *

J'ai enfin fini de lire le dossier. Un véritable pavé. Des pages et des pages sur les atrocités d'une guerre qui me révulse. Des chapitres sur les institutions d'un gouvernement secret. Je découvre tout ce que les journaux et les autorités de notre pays nous cachent. L'envers du décor. Ce qui est mais que personne ne sait. Une guerre aussi sanglante si facilement effacée de nos médias et de nos livres d'histoires. Je me sens trahi, meurtri au fond de mon âme. Comment peux-t-on cacher tant de choses aux autres ? Je me sens terriblement révolté face à tous ces mensonges, ces non-dits, ces secrets qui me sont dévoilés et que trop peu connaissent. Et on appelle ça la démocratie ? Comment peut-on cacher tant de morts ? Et ce danger permanent qui nous guette tous ? Je ne comprends pas. Je refuse de comprendre. Parce que comprendre ce serais accepter. Et que je ne le peux pas. Je frappe doucement à la porte et la voix de Monsieur Malefoy m'accorde la permission d'entrer.

"J'ai fait mon choix, j'ai lu attentivement votre dossier et je refuse. Je refuse de faire cette guerre. Je ne veux pas être une machine à tuer d'un gouvernement dont j'ignorais totalement l'existence il y a quelques mois. Ce n'est pas mon combat, ce ne sont pas mes valeurs, ce n'est pas moi. Alors oui peut être que j'appartiens à ce monde de part mes gènes mais mon cœur, mon âme n'en font pas parti. Je n'ai rien contre vous, rien contre votre façon de gérer le conflit mais je ne me sens pas concerné, pas plus que les milliards de personnes que vous laisser dans l'ignorance dans mon monde. J'espère que vous ne m'en voudrez pas de ce choix. Mais votre dossier ne m'a pas convaincu que mon soutien vous était nécessaire. Mes parents vous ont aidé mais je ne suis pas eux, je n'ai pas grandi dans ce monde. Je n'ai pas vécu dans la connaissance de ce conflit. Mes parents sont morts pour votre cause et se seront les derniers à le faire. Le comprenez-vous ?"

Il caresse pensivement le pommeau de sa canne d'argent. Je reprends lentement mon souffle. Je me sens vidé d'un poids et en même temps terrifié par ce que mes paroles impliquent. J'ai peur de retourner à mon ancienne vie autant que de trop m'impliquer dans celle-ci. C'est trop nouveau, trop soudain, trop surréaliste pour moi. Trop beau pour être vrai. Voilà c'est exactement cela. C'est une utopie et c'est pour cela que j'ai peur. Il m'a dit que j'avais le choix et que ça ne changerais rien mais quelque chose en moi me crie que c'est faux. Que tout changera forcément. Je le sens au fond de moi. Et ça m'effraye à un point inimaginable.

"Je le comprends parfaitement. Mais pour le moment vous devrez rester au Manoir et finir votre apprentissage, nous ne pouvons prendre le risque de vous laissez partir sans que vous contrôliez parfaitement votre don, surtout un tel que le vôtre. Et puis vous n'êtes pas majeur pour l'instant vous avez été placé sous ma tutelle et tant que vous ne serais pas majeur vous le resterez. Prenez cela comme une chance, vous avez un toit, de la nourriture et des vêtements, vous êtes libre de sortir si vous le demandez et en définitive vous êtes relativement libre en dehors de votre entraînement quotidien avec Draco. Profitez-en, ce n'est pas vous emprisonnez que vous garder ici et ça ne vous oblige pas à faire cette guerre dont je vois que vous vous en désintéressez totalement. Cela vous convient-il ?"

Je retiens le "Non" qui me brûle les lèvres. Je sais que c'est une mauvaise idée. Mon corps et mon esprit me le hurlent. Mais je sais que ces trois lettres sont dangereuses à prononcer, que je ne suis pas en position de les dire.

"Parfaitement. Puis-je disposer, Monsieur ?

- Bien entendu, Harry. Vous êtes libre d'aller et venir comme vous le désirez, je vous l'ai déjà dit."

Et pendant un instant, j'aperçois le prédateur sous l'air affable. La menace sous les propos anodins et amicaux. Le masque de bonté qui se fissure lentement. Il sent que je serais dur à convaincre et ça ne lui plaît pas. Il me voudrait docile tout comme son fils.

_**A suivre ...**_

**Bon il est 4h45 donc pas de note de fin de chapitre à part que j'espère que vous aurez aimé et que j'attends vos petites reviews. **

**_Bisous et à bientôt,_**

_Seb' (__Je me suis réveillée dans les bras d'un ange à la peau d'ébène.)_**_  
_**


	11. Just a smile

**Disclaimer : L'histoire m'appartient mais les personnages sont à une autre. **

**Auteur : Sebarrya (Ou Seb', pour faire court).**

**Note : un chapitre assez doux et rêveur. Peu d'actions mais un petit glissement vers le Drarry. Bonne lecture !**

_Chapitre onzième :_

**_Just a smile_**

Se laisser aller. Tout oublier. Tout pardonner. Rire. Rire. Rire. A s'en écorcher la voix. A s'en rouler dans la boue. Se sentir vivant. Au point de se croire mort. Et crier, hurler. Avec fracas, force, violence. Juste pour montrer qu'on est là. Peindre des chimères sur un ciel d'océan. Dire des choses sans sens, sans cohérences. Et être heureux. A en crever d'une overdose. Donner des sourires, comme des morceaux d'éternité. Est-ce que tu imagines ? Est-ce que tu réalises ? A quel point ce serais bon ? A quel point ce serais grandiose ? Non, bien sûr que non. Ca te paraîtrais stupide et illusoire. Une douce utopie, provenant du fond de mon âme. Et tu aurais raison. Mais vois-tu, je veux y croire. Je veux y croire de toutes mes tripes. Même si c'est stupide, illusoire et définitivement utopique. Je suis un utopiste, ne l'oublies jamais. Qui que tu sois.

J'aurais voulu pouvoir voler. Sentir le vent dans mes cheveux. Les faire s'entremêler, s'emmêler, sans rien pouvoir y faire. Traverser un nuage pour en connaître la texture. Suivre un oiseau de Paradis, juste pour voir où est son Paradis à lui. Observer le vol majestueux d'un aigle dans un canyon, voir ses muscles puissants le propulser toujours plus loin, toujours plus haut. Toucher le ciel et revenir en piquet jusqu'au sol. Me faire une frayeur de tout les diables pour remonter encore plus haut. Frôler les cimes des arbres les plus grands, caresser leur feuilles du bout des doigts. Sauter du haut de l'Empire State Building sans craindre de toucher l'asphalte grise. J'aurais voulu voler, mais je n'ai pas eu cette chance. J'aurais voulu pouvoir toucher le ciel, mais je ne fais que contrôler les coeurs. J'aurais voulu atteindre le Paradis, mais je n'ammène qu'en Enfer. On appelle ça l'ironie du sort.

* * *

J'en ai assez. Assez de m'entraîner à tuer. Assez de sentir le regard de Lucius Malefoy sur moi quand je le croise dans le Manoir. Son regard me juge. Son regard me tue de l'intérieur. Comme une sentence muette. Son regard me hurle que je suis un lâche. Et cela me gêne. Mais je m'en sens le droit. Je m'en sens le devoir. Draco me tire de mes pensées en posant un énorme livre devant moi, un air un peu sadique accroché à son visage. Je jette un coup d'oeil en biais au pavé entre nous.

"Hum ... Puis-je savoir ce que c'est ?

- Ton nouveau livre de chevet, Potter. L'historique de tout les dons répertoriés depuis leur apparition."

Je sens les nuits d'insomnies arriver à galop jusqu'à moi. Je regrette presque de savoir lire à certains moments. Presque parce que j'y ai pris goût. Lire, c'est être ailleurs, dans un autre univers, loin de tout et des autres. C'est être intensement vivant en étant si proche de la mort. Lire pour moi c'est un arrêt cardiaque, c'est intense, presque douloureux, percutant, violent et en même temps étrangement merveilleux. J'aime profondement lire et au fond, mon plus grand regret c'est de n'avoir pas appris plus tôt à le faire.

"Et quel est l'intérêt de la chose ?

- Il n'y en a aucun si ce n'est de connaître un peu mieux l'histoire des dons. Tu as des siècles d'histoire à rattraper, Harry.

- Merci de me rappeller à quel point je suis ignare. J'avais presque réussi à l'oublier.

- Mais de rien. Allez, fait pas la tête, je suis là pour t'aider."

Et il part. Me laissant seul avec mes pensées, et cet historique insensé. Je commence à le parcourir.

_"Le premier humain a avoir manifesté un don est Merlin, son don était de contrôler le feu. Il a transmis ce gène à ses descendants qui l'ont eux même transmis aux leurs. Tous ceux possédant des dons seraient donc des descendants plus ou moins direct de Merlin lui-même. Les dons se manifestent chez chacun de manière différentes. Ainsi si certains ont pu voler comme Esther Carles, d'autres ont eu le loisir de respirer sous l'eau ou encore de faire pousser des plantes en plein désert. C'est la diversité de ses dons et leur imprévisibilité qui a inspiré ce livre où après de nombreuses recherches, la plupart des donc connu à ce jour ont été répertorié."_

Merlin, rien que ça. Je comprends maintenant la taille de cet historique. Forcément au cours des siècles, il y a du avoir des milliers de personnes possédant un don. Heureusement qu'un seul don se manifeste sur chaque personne, sinon je crois bien que ce ne serais pas un seul mais plusieurs livres pour contenir ces informations. Il n'est que vingt-deux heures, j'en encore largement le temps de lire quelques pages avant de dormir. Je replonge dans la lecture avec une légère appréhension. Ce livre est véritablement titanesque, je n'en verrais certainement jamais le bout.

* * *

La caresse du soleil sur ma peau, sa chaleur, sa douceur. Sa brûlure réconfortante. Je laisse s'échapper la fumée de ma bouche. Elle s'envole jusqu'à celui-ci. Et je ne peux m'empêcher de trouver ça fascinant. Je m'arrête près du lac, m'asseyant dans l'herbe si verte, si tendre. Dieu, que le monde est beau vu d'ici. Dieu, qu'il est calme et enchanteur dans ce parc hors du temps. J'en deviendrais presque poète tel Baudelaire ou Rimbaud. Je pourrais être écrire une ode à ce lac, ces arbres, ce ciel. Je pourrais le peindre mais jamais je ne lui rendrais justice. Je pourrais l'écrire mais jamais je n'atteindrais sa beauté. Je pourrais vous décrire le scintillement de l'eau, la douceur du vent agitant les branches des arbres dans un ballet merveilleux. Mais il faut le voir pour comprendre, pour le croire. La nature est si belle, si pure. Je me sens si petit, si souillé face à elle. Un caillou trouble la quiétude de l'onde. Draco se tient à mes côtés. Un air d'intense réflexion peint sur ses traits.

"Toujours à troubler la beauté des choses."

La surprise remplace la réflexion, alors qu'il se tourne vers moi. Un léger sourire naît sur mes lèvres. Il y réponds presque avec timidité, s'asseyant à mes côtés avec des manières aristocratiques qui me donne envie de rire. Je m'allonge sur l'herbe, regardant les nuages aux formes étranges dans le ciel.

"Je ne te savais pas amateur de natures mortes et de solitude."

Son rire lèger me prends à la gorge. Qu'il est beau ce rire, chaud, sincère, grave et si cristallin à la fois. J'aimerais qu'il ne s'arrête jamais de rire. Peut être est-ce le paysage, peut être est-ce son rire, peut être est-ce ce sentiment de calme qui a envahit mon être quand je suis arrivé dans ce parc, mais je me sens heureux.

"Je suis un enfant de la ville, la nature me fascine. Et la solitude, tu sais, c'est mon élèment. J'ai toujours été seul."

Je chuchote tout juste. Comme par peur de briser la magie de l'instant. Et aussi d'en dire trop et de le regretter. Il place son visage au dessus du mien, me cachant la vue. Mais il se met à sourire et je le trouve beau. Là, tout de suite, avec ce sourire à demi-formé et la lumière faisant rayonner ses cheveux pâles. Pour la première fois, je m'aperçois de sa beauté et elle me transcende tout entier.

"Accepterais-tu de partager ta solitude avec moi ? Tu sais, moi aussi, j'ai toujours été seul malgré les gens grouillant dans le Manoir, mon père et ma mère."

Ce n'est qu'un souffle, si facilement confondable avec le murmure du vent. Mais je l'ai entendu. C'est une main tendue, je sais que c'est dangereux de l'accepter, mais j'en ai envie. J'en ai envie parce que je sens la sincérité au fond de sa voix, et que cela me touche. Je me relève légèrement sur les coudes, nos visages proches, dans une douce complicité.

"Avec plaisir."

Et il sourit à nouveau, cette fois pleinement. J'ai envie de le capturer ce sourire si magnifique, j'ai envie de l'immortaliser, tellement il me réchauffe à l'intérieur. Tellement il me fait du bien. C'est la beauté du diable et pourtant qu'est ce qu'il est pur ce démon.

_**A suivre ...**_

**On a dépassé les 150 reviews ! Vous croyez qu'on peut attendre les 200, avouez que ça aurait de la gueule, surtout que vous être désormais exactement 101 à avoir ajouter cette fic' en alerts alors je pense qu'on peut les atteindre. En tout cas si on y arrive, je serais vraiment touchée, ce serait la première fois qu'une de mes fics' les atteindrais, sachant que le maximum que j'ai eu c'est 178 avec "Les Apparences". Enfin l'avenir nous le dire. Sachez que je vous aime cher lecteurs, que vous reviewez ou non. Merci de me lire, merci d'être là. Merci tout simplement. **

**_Bisous et à bientôt,_**

_Seb' (Ecrire, c'est une transe ou le temps, le monde, les autres, n'ont plus leur place.)_


	12. Le roi, ses sujets et l'électron libre

**Disclaimer : les personnages ne sont pas à moi. Pas d'argent pour ça. **

**Auteur : Sebarrya (Seb', une sorte de mégalomane qui se prends pour Dieu).**

**Note : Il est là, j'ai réussi à le finir : le nouveau chapitre. Après 4 jours de forcing parentals j'ai réussi à avoir assez de temps sur l'ordinateur pour le pondre. Alors, bonne lecture les enfants !**

_Chapitre douzième :_

**_Le roi, ses sujets et l'électron libre_**

_Ecouter le silence de la nuit,_  
_Oublier un instant ce qui suit,_  
_Être en vie, juste à cet instant,_  
_Et éviter de perdre son temps._

_Regarder le ciel couleur de suie. _  
_Et le temps passe, le temps fuit. _  
_Comment peut-on perdre autant,_  
_En aussi peu de temps ?_

_Tout contrôler, au point d'en être inhumain. _  
_Au fond, on voudrais juste qu'on nous tende la main. _  
_On ne l'avoue pas, on ne l'avouera jamais._

_Tu sais, c'est juste cette peur du lendemain,_  
_Qui te bouffes de l'intérieur, ne te lâche pas jusqu'au matin. _  
_Et ça ne changera pas, ça ne changera jamais. *_

Tout avait commencé alors qu'il n'avait que sept ans, quand on avait découvert son don. Tout avait commencé quand son père l'avait jaugé de haut en bas avec une profonde déception et avait fini par dire d'une voix froide :

"Tu es inutile, je pensais qu'avec ton don cela changerait, mais je me suis trompé. Même ton don s'avère aussi inutile que toi. Tu me déçois. Beaucoup."

Il n'avait rien dit, il avait encaissé comme toujours. Il avait senti la colère l'envahir. La douleur l'avait cloué sur place. Il avait lentement relevé la tête, avec douceur. Ses yeux s'étaient ancrés à ceux de son père. Son pouvoir s'était activé de lui même, animé par la colère pulsant dans ses veines. Puissant, violent, implacable. Sa voix s'était élevé dans l'air, douceureuse et ferme :

"Ecoute attentivement, à partir de maintenant tu m'obéiras en tout point et ce jusqu'à ce que je décide que tu ne doives plus le faire. Ecoute moi et obéis, tu es à mes ordres désormais."

Oui, cela avait commencé comme ça. Un premier ordre, suivi de tellement d'autres. Il avait perdu le compte. Puis il avait hypnotisé sa mère, la cuisinière, toutes les personnes l'entourant. Il était tombé dans une spirale infernale. Hypnotisant tout ceux qui tentaient de lui barrer la route, qui lui tenaient tête. Il avait perdu pied avec la réalité, le monde extérieur. Dans son monde, rien ne lui échappait, il contrôlait tout. Il se sentait invulnérable, si puissant. Plus personne ne lui avait jamais dit qu'il était inutile. Il s'était perdu dans ce monde onirique, coupé du reste du monde. Il avait créé son propre monde parallèle et il avait fini par y croire. Le Manoir était devenu son univers, un univers où il était important, un univers dont il était le centre. Il avait suffi d'une phrase pour engendrer cette folie qui durait depuis déjà dix ans. Il avait suffi d'une phrase pour qu'il prenne le pouvoir. Définitivement.

Il avait pourtant était un petit garçon tout ce qu'il y a de plus charmant. Souriant malgré une solitude apparente. Encaissant l'éducation quasi militaire que lui avait imposé son père, sans jamais rien dire. Se soummetant toujours, comme le bon garçon qu'il se devait d'être. Il avait été un petit garçon parfait. Mais il avait suffi d'une phrase. Celle de trop. Il y a un jour où tout ce qu'on a encaissé ressurgis avec violence et ce jour était arrivé. Tout enfant ordinaire aurait simplement tenu tête mais il n'était pas un enfant ordinaire. Il avait pris le contrôle, purement et simplement. Tous s'était soumis, tous avait fini par lui obéir. Il avait appris à rester dans l'ombre, à donner les ordres tout en laissant un minimum de libre arbitre. Il avait créé cette histoire de guerre pour les tenir dans la peur. Et puis un matin il avait vu sur le bureau de son père le dossier d'un jeune homme de son âge et il avait ordonné à celui-ci de le prendre au Manoir.

En réalité, dans son royaume, il se sentait seul. Tellement seul. Il s'ennuyait du haut de son pouvoir. Il y avait vu un moyen de se divertir un peu. D'observer un être qui lui échappait dans son monde si ordonné. Il avait été surpris plusieurs fois. Il avait pris un malin plaisir à entraîner ce jeune disciple, à se faire obéir sans contrainte. Puis il avait voulu plus, il avait voulu combler sa solitude, voulu être apprécié pour ce qu'il était et pas parce qu'il en donnait l'ordre. Il avait simplement voulu avoir un ami. Mais il l'avait rejetté une première fois. Il se comportait comme un chat sauvage. Il était dur à cerner. Draco Malefoy y avait vu un défi, et il était prêt à tout pour réussir. Que quelque chose échappe à son contrôle, étrangement, ça lui avait fait du bien. Même si le premier rejet l'avait blessé, il apprennait lentement à apprivoiser le jeune homme sans l'aide de son pouvoir et il trouvait cela bien plus amusant et gratifiant. Au fond, il n'était qu'un jeune garçon qui avait perdu pied avec la réalité.

* * *

De sa fenêtre, il observait son monde. Dictateur des temps modernes, qui n'avait pas conscience de l'être. Une cigarette aux lèvres, il regardait, avec un léger sourire, ce monde si ordonné, à son image. Le parc si tranquille, personne ne sortait jamais le soir, parce qu'il en avait donné l'ordre. Le parc était son royaume nocturne. Il aimait marcher entre les arbres, s'arrêter pour regarder les étoiles. Ecouter le silence. Et rien ne devait troubler ce silence qu'il chérissait tant. Il laissa la fumée s'échapper de ses lèvres. Il la suivit un instant du regard, il aurait voulu la contrôler elle aussi. Lui donner les formes qu'il voudrait. Mais il ne contrôlait que les hommes, pas les choses. Il vit une silhouette se déplacer dans le noir. Il failli tomber de la fenêtre à cause d'un sursaut inconscient. Mais ce n'était que Potter. Harry, l'électron libre. L'inconnue de l'équation qu'était sa vie. Il aimait le fait qu'il ai son libre arbitre. Il aimait voir les réactions du jeune homme. Si vraies, si spontanées. Il aimait son don, si puissant, si précis.

Il ne l'aurait avoué pour rien au monde, mais il avait aimé la sensation de perte de contrôle quand Harry avait contrôlé son coeur. Cela l'amusait, lui qui contrôlait tout le monde. Il descendit de la fenêtre où il était perché dans un bond gracieux et silencieux. Il jeta son mégot brûlant qui brilla un instant dans le noir et rejoignit la silhouette silencieuse près de la lisière de la forêt. Il observa un instant le jeune homme. Ses cheveux noirs ébouriffées par le vent, sa peau pâle sous la lumière lunaire. Ses lunettes cachant son regard si intense, si vivant.

"Bonsoir Harry."

La silhouette se tourna vers lui et un léger sourire éclaira le visage de l'adolescent. Ils se toisèrent à quelques mètres l'un de l'autre. Ils se souriaient, sans savoir quoi ajouter. Il y avait quelque chose dans l'air, quelque chose d'inexprimable. Une complicité, un sentiment de sécurité. Comme si tout était exactement à sa place. Comme s'il était évident qu'ils se retrouvent ici à cette heure tardive de la nuit. Harry se rapprocha à pas lent. Draco se sentit déglutir sans pouvoir s'en empêcher. Il sentait une tension qui lui parcourait l'échine, un frisson indescriptible. Oui, tout était exactement à sa place. Il ne contrôlait plus rien, mais ce n'était pas grave. Pas à ce moment précis. Harry s'arrêta à quelques centimètres de lui. Et Draco se noyait, il se noyait au milieu d'une mer verte à l'écume d'or.

"Bonsoir Draco. Belle nuit, n'est ce pas ?"

Il hocha la tête délicatement. Il avait envie. Il ne savait pas de quoi. Il ne voulait pas se l'avouer surtout. Mais il avait envie. Et il se taisait. Lui qui contrôlait tout voulait justement se laisser aller à cet instant. Il laissait toutes les cartes dans la main d'Harry. C'était à lui de choisir de la suite des événements. Il sorti une roulée tordue de sa cigarette. Draco arrêta son geste et lui tendit une Dunhill avant de sortir son dupont.

"Je t'allume ?"

Il vit la surprise passer dans les yeux de son vis-à-vis. Et puis il se rendit compte de la connotation de sa phrase et se mit à rougir. Il allait se répartir en excuses quand le rire d'Harry l'arrêta net dans son élan. Il aimait ce rire. Il l'aimait sans même savoir pourquoi.

"Avec plaisir."

Il se mit à sourire doucement et tendit son dupont pour allumer la cigarette entre les lèvres gercées et écorchées d'Harry. Ses yeux s'attardèrent un instant sur celles-ci. Juste un instant de trop. Juste le temps de se rendre compte qu'il les trouvait attirantes ces lèvres. Juste le temps de perdre tout à fait le contrôle. Il prit délicatement la cigarette des lèvres du jeune garçon et tira une longue bouffée, il se dit que c'était comme un baiser différé. Il rejetta lentement la fumée vers le jeune homme et pendant un instant ses traits lui parurent brouillés, mystérieux. Il se pencha avec lenteur et posa doucement ses lèvres sur celle de l'autre jeune homme. C'était juste une envie. L'impulsion du moment. Le rejet fut brutal. Il s'y attendait pourtant. Mais une part de lui, une petite partie au fond de lui, aurait voulu qu'il ne le rejette pas. Alors, il se contenta de fuir pour que l'autre ne voit pas la douleur qu'il ressentait. Juste pour reprendre le contrôle.

_Il était toujours cet enfant qui fuyait la réalité. Il le serait toujours parce que c'était plus simple. _

**_A suivre ..._**

_* Poème à moi donc pas touche. _

**Un véritable tournant dans l'histoire, un début de Drarry, vous savez quoi, moi je dis : faut faire péter les reviews, j'ai enfin réussi à mettre de l'action * Oh my FUCKING DRAY *. Même moi je me suis impressionnée, j'ai eu l'idée d'un coup comme ça *viens de se rendre compte qu'elle vient d'avouer à ses lecteurs qu'elle s'est embarquée dans cette histoire sans connaître la suite*. Euh, j'y vais, bonne soirée. **

_**Bisous et à bientôt, chers amis lecteurs,**_

_Seb' (Un génie c'est avant tout un fou.)_


	13. If you can

**Disclamer : Les personnages appartiennent à JKR. Et personne n'est payé pour ça. **

**Auteur : Sebarrya (L'autoproclamée grande méchante du site Seb', lapidez moi sur la place publique, je vous en prie, j'adore ça). **

**Note : Pas grands choses à dire, je crois que ce qui vous intéresse vraiment c'est ce petit chapitre que j'ai écris. Bonne lecture. **

_Chapitre treizième :_

**_If you can _**

La chaleur d'un corps. La douceur des lèvres d'un autre sur les siennes. L'oubli d'un instant. Je me suis laissé emporter. Laissé illusionner par la tendresse de ses gestes. Et je me suis réveillé. J'ai replongé dans la réalité. Et ça m'a terrifié. J'ai rejeté la réalité. Pas lui, non, la réalité. Mais comment lui dire ? Comment lui dire que pendant un instant j'ai eu l'impression d'être de nouveau avec un « client » et que ça m'a horrifié ? Personne ne peut le comprendre. C'est un cauchemar qui se joue et se rejoue dans ma tête depuis que je suis arrivé ici. Ce cauchemar porte un nom : la rue.

C'est mon passé, ce qui il y a peu était encore mon présent. Cela ne peut s'oublier. Ce sera toujours en moi. J'ai erré trop longtemps dans les rues de Londres. J'ai trop souvent servi d'exutoire aux détraqués qui hantent ses rues. J'en suis sorti souillé, déchiré. Du haut de mes dix-sept ans, la Vie m'a paru si longue. Un combat interminable. Le froid, la faim, le dégoût, la peur. La peur … Cette terreur sourde qui gronde en moi. Qui hurle en un long cri silencieux aux confins de mon être. Cette terreur qui me réveillait la nuit, hurlant sur le parvis glacé. Ce ne sont plus que des souvenirs. Tellement réels encore, pourtant.

Mes jambes me lâchent soudainement. Je ne suis plus ici. Je suis ailleurs. Ailleurs … Ses grognements rauques. Le bâillon m'empêchant de crier. Je ne vois que du blanc. Ses mots qui tournent, tournent, tournent. _Alors, sale pute, tu fais moins le fier, hein, d'un coup ? Je vais t'apprendre les bonnes manières, tu vas voir salope ! _Les coups, le goût du sang dans ma bouche, les liens trop serrés qui m'écorchent les poignets. Et les larmes qui coulent, coulent, coulent. Torrent de désespoir liquide. Je ne vois plus. Ce bruit de jouissance. Je ne verrais jamais plus. La haine qui m'écorche le cœur.

Et plus violente encore la douleur qui me flingue l'âme. Je perds conscience. A mon réveil, du sang sur les draps. Le poids d'un corps sur moi. Je n'ai plus de bâillon, mes liens sont desserrés. Je les arrache avec les dents. Je me relève, le corps tombe au sol. Je manque d'écraser mes lunettes. Je les mets. Je vomis. Je regarde la mort. Le sang s'écoule de ses oreilles, de son nez, de sa bouche et tâche ma chemise sous sa tête. Je ne pense pas. Je prends ma chemise. Je pars en courant. Je voudrais oublier. Mais oublier quoi au juste ?

_Je cours. Dans une course effrénée. Je voudrais mettre le plus de distance entre ce lieu et moi. Me persuader que ce n'était qu'un rêve. Nier la réalité.*_

Je regarde ses yeux. Les larmes me brouillent la vue. Rendent ses traits flous. Il est accroupis face à moi Je reste à terre. Je le supplie du regard. _Ne me juge pas, je t'en pris_.

"Harry ..."

Sa voix se brise. Et quelque chose explose en moi. Je l'embrasse, avec violence. Avec une passion que j'ignorais jusqu'alors avoir en moi. Je voudrais qu'il me fasse oublier mon ancienne vie. Je voudrais pouvoir lui faire confiance. Être sûr que lui ne me détruira pas. J'essaye de lui dire à travers ce baiser. Le premier que je n'ai jamais offert à quelqu'un. Et je pleure. Je ne sais plus pourquoi. J'oublie, je me perds. Faite que ça ne s'arrête jamais. Que la réalité ne me revienne pas en pleine tête. Je prie des dieux auxquels je ne crois plus depuis longtemps.

J'aimerais juste qu'ils m'accordent cette faveur. Avoir une chance d'être heureux, de ne plus être seul. D'être aimé et d'aimer. Tant pis si c'est un homme, tant pis s'il représente tout ce que je hais. Je veux juste qu'il m'aime et l'aimer en retour. Je veux juste que les choses changent, enfin. Nous restons comme ça longtemps, assis par terre, la respiration haletante. Je me sens bien, en sécurité à ses côtés. Tout est simple, là, tout de suite. Tout est vrai, clair, limpide.

"Je suis désolé de t'avoir repoussé. J'ai eu peur. "

Il me force à le regarder dans les yeux. Il me souri, de ce sourire qui me fait oublier le monde extérieur. Il caresse lentement ma joue, je frissonne en partie à cause du froid. J'ai l'impression qu'il lis en moi.

"N'ai pas peur. Je suis là, je ne suis pas eux. Je ne te forcerais jamais à rien. Ne t'en fais pas. Je te protégerais."

Et je le crois. Il me serre contre lui et je me laisse faire. Il m'embrasse avec douceur, et j'en suis ému aux larmes. Il est imparfait pourtant. Loin de l'idéal que je me suis longtemps forgé de la personne avec qui j'aimerais partagé ma vie. Mais soudain c'est à ses côtés que je vois la mienne. Je suis peut être simplement aveuglé par mon désir d'aimer et d'être aimé. Mais c'est ce que je ressens à cet instant. Rien ne pourrait être plus parfait. Plus merveilleux que cet instant. Le reste n'a plus d'importance. Mon passé n'est qu'un leurre, mon futur acceuillant.

Je n'ai plus peur. La rue n'est plus qu'un souvenir qui s'éloigne peu à peu. Mon viol ne s'est jamais produit. Je me ments à moi-même, mais ça fait tellement de bien d'oublier. Tellement de bien de faire semblant. Ne serais-ce que cette nuit. La réalité attendra demain. La peur reprendra ses droits et cette parenthèse s'éloignera, mais elle restera au fond de moi. Ce sera mon plus précieux souvenir, celui qui me redonnera le sourire quand tout ira mal. Parce que ce soir, je suis vivant.

* * *

Je crois que la réalité n'est pas toujours bonne à regarder en face. Je crois qu'à force d'être trop ancré dans la réalité, on n'en perds sa capacité à rêver. On est désillusionné, triste, insatisfait. On ne s'échappe plus. On reste dans cette réalité cauchemardesque. C'est l'autarcie. On étouffe. On ne le sait pas. On perds face, on va mal, on sombre. On coule, peu à peu. On ne se relève plus. Chaque jour la réalité nous vole un peu plus notre souffle. On suffoque, on voudrait juste pouvoir reprendre notre respiration.

Mais on n'y parvient pas. On cherche désespérement la moindre molécule de rêve. Mais elle se consumme à peine atteinte. Non, le danger n'est pas de se perdre dans ses illusions, c'est doux les illusions, ça fait du bien, c'est salvateur. Le danger c'est de se perdre dans la réalité, d'oublier nos rêves, de se laisse bouffer par la réalité, qu'elle nous gangrene au point d'en devenir acariâtre, irritable, vieux avant l'âge. La réalité, ça détruit, bien plus qu'on ne pourrait le penser, qu'on ne pourrait l'imaginer. Sans rêves : on ne vit pas.

**_A suivre ... _**

_* Cela vous rappelle quelque chose ?_

**Déjà je tiens à remercier tous les revieweurs anonymes ou non, positifs ou non. Merci de me dire ce qui va, ce qui ne va pas, de me juger, c'est important. N'hésitez pas à être durs, au contraire, les reviews, les plus dures, sont celles qui me permettent le mieux de progresser. Alors pas de faux-semblants, pas de "léche-couille" comme dirait Dairy's, vous avez la parole, prenez là et révolution ! C'est un appel à la review, à la franchise, à la pensée. Il est temps que les choses changent, que dire ce qu'on pense soit admiré et non pas détruit quand les autres ne sont pas d'accords, nous avons tous notre opinion, notre façon de le dire et personne, personne n'a le droit de nous juger, ni les auteurs, ni les lecteurs, alors si vous avez quelque chose à dire : EXPRIMEZ-VOUS !**

_**Bisous et à bientôt,**_

_Seb' (L'âme d'une révolutionnaire armée dans lance-pierre.)_


	14. Passé présent

**Disclamer : Les personnages ne seront jamais à moi. **

**Auteur : Sebarrya (Seb' si vous préfèrez). **

**Note : Peu d'actions, je pense que je vous en ai donné assez au cours du dernier chapitre, une sorte de transition avant le prochain flash-back. Bonne lecture. **

_Chapitre quatorzième :_

**_Passé présent_**

Ce sont derrières les mots que nous nous cachons. Les mots mentent, les mots trompent, les mots tuent. Il suffit d'une phrase, d'une seconde d'inatention pour tout briser. Je n'ai pas les mots, pas le vocabulaire, pas la force de hurler tout ce que je ne fais que murmurer dans le silence de la nuit. Je suis muet, de la plus dure des façons. Les mots me manquent pour m'exprimer, les mots me lâchent et ma voix se brise. Je suis muet par manque d'éducation. Là où une simple phrase vous suffirait à exprimer votre pensée, je me perds dans mes explications car les mots refusent de s'allier à ma cause.

Alors je me tais, j'observe en silence. Il faut dire que je n'ai jamais eu l'occasion d'avoir de véritables conversations, donner son prix sur un trottoir n'est pas discuter philosophie dans un café, tout simplement. Je suis muet par manque d'habitude, manque d'occasion de parler. Je ne mens pas, il faut parler pour cela. Je suis transparent, si facilement discernable quand je m'exprime. Je ne sais pas dire oui de façon convaincante quand je dis non. Je ne sais pas dire ce que je ne pense pas. J'étais muet, jusqu'à ce qu'on me rende ma voix.

Tout change. Rien ne peut figer le présent. Le présent est changeant et instable. Mon présent me terrifie. Mon présent me semble illusoire, impensable. Alors j'attends simplement qu'il se brise, comme tout les autres présents de mon existence. La réalité n'a pas attendu, je n'ai pas eu le sursis demandé. Avant même que je puisse fermer les yeux, le passé est revenu me hanter. Je n'appartiens pas à ce présent. Je suis bloqué dans un passé éternel, qui se rejoue encore et encore dans mon esprit. Mon passé est mon unique présent.

Il me détruit, me gangrenne peu à peu. Il me raccroche à la réalité. Il me fait sombrer tout en me forçant à avancer. Deux pas en avant, un pas en arrière. Le présent est si beau, si parfait, si simple. Le passé si violent, si incertain, si difficile à oublier. On n'oublie pas, jamais. On vis avec, on souffre avec, les douleurs s'aditionnent et on finis par mourir avec. J'ai l'âme estropié, amputé, irréparable. Et l'oublier ne serais ce qu'un instant ne m'a conduis qu'à un sursaut de douleur encore plus violent que d'habitude. Le passé est une douleur sourde, constante, un simple bruit de fond. Oublier ce bruit de fond, c'est s'exposer au risque qu'il nous assourdisse en réaparaissant. Et il m'a rendu sourd.

* * *

Vingtième fois qu'il meure pour ressuciter. Vingtième fois que je le tue. Ses yeux me supplient d'arrêter. Je caresse doucement sa fourure marron, comme pour m'excuser. Je ne voulais pas le faire souffrir. J'ai toujours rêver d'un chien, aujourd'hui, je dois le tuer encore et encore pour un entraînement dont je n'ai rien à faire. Je me tourne vers Draco. Il semble comprendre mon malaise.

"Ce sera tout pour aujourd'hui. Encore merci Mère pour avoir accepter de le ressuciter afin qu'Harry puisse s'entraîner."

Narcissa Malfoy lui adresse un sourire mélancolique puis se penche pour l'embrasser sur la joue avant de sortir de la pièce. Je tente d'apaiser le chien du mieux que je peux alors que j'entends Draco soupirer dans mon dos. Nous sommes seuls. Une fois de plus, une fois de trop peut être. Je ne veux pas qu'il parle d'hier. Hier ne signifiait rien, hier n'était qu'une erreur. N'est ce pas ?

"Harry ?"

J'aimerais qu'il se taise. Je ne connais que trop bien la suite. S'il veut continuer, il souffrira, il ne comprendra pas mon blocage, s'il veut arrêter, je crois que ce serais une nouvelle blessure à mon âme. Ne peut-on pas simplement ne rien dire, laisser les choses se faire sans les gâcher par nos paroles. Mais ça ne marche pas comme ça, n'est ce pas ? Je hausse les épaules sans oser me tourner vers lui.

"Hier ...

- Hier n'était qu'un rêve. Aujourd'hui, c'est la réalité. Le repas est-il prêt ? J'ai faim."

Un soupir las me répond. Je ferme les yeux. Je n'ai pas la force de penser que ma réponse a pu lui faire du mal. Je n'ai pas le courage d'imaginer qu'aujourd'hui c'est moi le bourreau, une fois de plus. Je ne suis pas prêt à avoir une relation avec quelqu'un, pas assez fort pour supporter le rejet. Le doute et le déni sont bien plus rassurants à mes yeux. Sa main frôle mon épaule dans un geste avorté, puis je l'entends s'éloigner.

"Il sera prêt à treize heures."

Ses mots se perdent dans un claquement de porte. J'ai un sursaut violent. Il est parti. Pourquoi ai-je si froid soudain ? Pourquoi sans lui, tout ceci n'a plus aucun sens ?

* * *

J'entre lentement dans l'eau tiède, avec beaucoup de précaution je m'allonge dans la baignore de marbre. La lune seule éclaire la pièce. Je fixe le plafond. Présent ou passé. Je ne sais plus. Je ne veux plus oublier pour mieux replonger. On compose avec son passé, mais comment composer avec la destruction ? Je m'allume une énième cigarette. Relent d'un passé, souvenir de la première que j'ai allumé ce soir d'octobre deux-mille-quatre alors qu'un client de trop avait oublié son paquet sur la table. Ce goût acre dans la gorge, cet élancement dans la tête et cette désinvolture qui m'avait envahi. Factice, tel cette cigarette qui se consume entre mes lèvres.

Le goût du tabac m'avait fait oublié le goût des lèvres qui avaient violé les miennes. Un oubli de plus, se laver de son souvenir par une substance de plus. Puis j'ai découvert l'alcool, la drogue de temps en temps. L'oubli faisait tant de bien à cette époque car je le contrôlais. J'éteinds la cigarette dans ce cendrier en cristal qui ne m'appartiendra jamais. Je retire le bouchon retenant l'eau puis allume le jet d'eau brûlante. Douloureusement, violement, je frotte mon corps au sang. Mais la saleté ne partira plus, ce sentiment d'être souillé fait désormais parti de moi. L'eau devient rouge sombre, presque noire sous l'éclairage nocturne. Comme ce soir d'octobre deux-mille-quatre où pour la première fois c'est de mon sang qu'on avait joui.

_**A suivre ...**_

**Il y a un mois je criais, je hurlais, je ne supportais plus vraiment les compliments, j'avais l'impression de me perdre à chaque chapitre de cette fanfiction que je postais, je n'arrivais plus à l'écrire, j'étais insatisfaite, une part de moi s'était perdue en écrivant le chapitre treize, il m'a fallu près d'un mois pour la retrouver. Je ne sais plus si j'arriverais à écrire la suite. **

**_Bisous et à bientôt,_**

_Seb' ("Il résonne encore longtemps à mes oreilles ce long rire silencieux" L'ombre de la neige, chapitre 1 Kev'linka)_

_Clem : Merci de ta review et de toutes celles que tu as laissé sur d'autres de mes écrits. Je ne sais si je mérite ton respect et ton admiration, je ne fais qu'aligner des mots, décrire des scènes qui me hantent, rien de plus. Je suis simplement heureuse de savoir que ce que j'écris, imagine, puisse te plaire. _


	15. La pute, le client et l'avocate

**Disclaimer : L'intrigue m'appartient, les personnages viennent d'une autre et je ne touche rien. **

**Note : Un flash-back, sans poème, je n'arrivais pas à en écrire un potable. En espérant que vous aimerez. Bonne lecture.**

_Chapitre quinzième :_

**_La pute, le client et l'avocate_**

Le vent de l'automne s'engouffra dans les rues de Londres. Il resserra les pans de sa veste sur son corps frêle. Petite brindille abandonné près de la Tamise qui tente misérablement de se protéger du vent. Mais le vent est un vicieux qui ne laisse de répit à personne. Assis sur le pont les pieds dans le vide, il lançait des cailloux dans le fleuve. Observant avec une fascination presque religieuse les rides de l'eau. Seulement éclairé par le lampadaire à ses côtés, le jeune homme semblait être comme posé puis oublié là.

Il avait l'air perdu, c'était exactement cela. Perdu dans une ville qu'il connaissait pourtant par coeur. Un crissement de pneu lui fit tourner la tête. La vitre s'abaissa et le visage d'un homme dans la cinquantaine apparu à celle-ci. La question claqua dans l'air avec froideur : "C'est combien ?". Le jeune homme se releva et haussa les épaules. L'autre le détaillait des pieds à la tête avec un air appréciateur puis lui indiqua le siège arrière. Harry monta sans un mot.

Ce n'était qu'une nuit comme une autre dans son existence. L'homme essayait de faire la conversation. Lui fixait le paysage derrière la vitre sale. Regardant les maisons s'enchaîner avec un sourire mélancolique. La voiture s'arrêta devant un immeuble sans distinction. Il sortit de la voiture et son pied claqua avec violence sur l'asphalte. L'homme le fit monter dans un ascenseur étroit et appuya sur le bouton du cinquième étage.

Il se mit à caresser le corps d'Harry avec un empressement teinté de violence. Sa tête heurta la vitre. La douleur lui vrilla le crâne. Il ne dit rien, laissant l'autre profaner son corps trop jeune. La porte de l'ascenseur s'ouvrit. Et l'homme le força cette fois à entrer dans un appartement. La première pièce sentait le renfermé et la cigarette. L'homme le jeta contre un matelas à même le sol. Il eu un gémissement aussitôt étouffé par la main de l'homme sur sa bouche.

Une morsure violente dans la chair fragile de son cou. L'excitation dure, pressante d'un autre contre sa cuisse. Et son silence. Harry ne savait plus crier pour sauver sa dignité et son sang. Il n'était qu'un objet à la merci des désirs des autres, même à ses propres yeux. Il aurait voulu être plus fort, mais la force s'en va avec le temps. Il préférait être un lâche en vie, qu'un héros mort. Balancées ses croyances. Bousillées ses espérances. Oubliées ses valeurs.

La réalité était son monde. La réalité c'était l'enfer. Mais il ne voulait plus croire en ses rêves qui ne se réalisaient jamais. Sans douceur, l'homme s'enfonça en lui. _L'amour c'est beau, les amoureux font l'amour et c'est ce qu'il y a de plus pur au monde_. Mais il n'y avait aucune pureté ici. Il n'y avait que du sexe. De la baise brutale et égoïste. C'était ça la réalité, pas d'amour pour Harry. Pas d'amour pour ceux qui en sont réduits à vendre leur corps.

Il ferma les yeux alors que l'homme lui torturait le corps. Finie la politesse gênée du quinquagénaire. Il n'y avait plus que des insultes entre ses lèvres. Mais Harry ne l'entendait plus. Retranché dans ses souvenirs, la voix de sa mère tournait en boucle. Une chanson d'enfants qu'elle lui chantait du bout des lèvres et qui occultait la voix de l'homme. Une chanson rassurante, dernière trace d'un passé disparu il y a plus de onze années déjà. La douleur n'attend pas qu'on y soit préparé.

Il se laissa bercer tandis que l'homme redoublait d'ardeur. Harry avait replongé dans ses rêveries une fois de plus. C'était le seul moyen de supporter le dégoût et la souffrance que lui infligeait cet acte. Au fond, il n'était toujours qu'un enfant. Il ne pouvait pas toujours affronter la réalité contrairement à ce qu'il voulait se faire croire. Sa force teintée de lâcheté avait elle aussi ses limites même s'il aurait voulu ne pas le voir.

L'homme jouit en un cri et Harry ouvrit à nouveau les yeux. Retour en enfer. L'homme se retira aussitôt avec un dégoût visible sur le visage. Il se mit à hurler. Puis aux cris s'ajoutèrent les coups. Les insultes fusaient et Harry se taisait, laissait faire. Les larmes glissaient sur ses joues et il se demande subitement si elle se tarirait un jour. Il avait en lui la conscience qu'il avait déjà bien trop pleurer au cours de sa jeune existence. Mais la vie n'est qu'injustice.

L'homme finit par s'en aller après lui avoir donné un dernier coup. La porte claqua et l'obscurité reprit ses droits. Harry sentait le sang couler le long de son visage, de son cou. Il ne pleurait plus. Il n'en avait plus la force. Il se releva légèrement sur le matelas. Posé à côté de lui une liasse de billet chiffonnés et un paquet de cigarette. Il l'observa longuement ce paquet de cigarette. C'était comme un défi que lui avait donné l'homme. Oseras-tu te détruire par toi-même ?

Dans un accès de rage et de fierté, il sortit une cigarette du paquet, un briquet y était niché. Les mains légèrement tremblantes il actionna le briquet. La flamme vacillante éclaira la pièce et les mains souillées de sang du jeune homme. Il porta la cigarette à ses lèvres et l'alluma avec une intensité dans les gestes qui aurait pu paraître ridicule. Mais ça ne l'était pas, parce que ce geste était à lui seul l'expression de sa haine contre le monde. Il la fuma avec lenteur. Il avait trouvé sa vengeance.

Le goût âcre de la cigarette sur ses lèvres, son odeur agressive, était pour lui une bénédiction. Elle avait le goût et l'odeur de la réalité, mais en occultait une autre. Il se détendit. La tête lui tournait, mais c'était un tournis délicieux. Il toussa mais ce n'était rien face à cette sensation d'abandon qui l'envahissait. Il l'éteignit sur le matelas. Pris le paquet, le briquet, la liasse de billet. Puis il s'en alla.

**_A suivre ..._**

_Nepheria : merci. _

_Clem : Je ne sais pas trop quoi répondre, tes compliments sont bien au delà de ce que je mérite alors simplement un immense MERCI. _

_Gaby : Eh bien tu vois je l'ai continué. Je ne laisse jamais une fic en plan. En tout cas je suis contente que ça t'ai plu, j'espère que ce chapitre t'a plu tout autant. Merci beaucoup, à bientôt peut être, au détour d'une review. _

_Seika-Chan : Je ne t'en veux, je pense que chacun est libre de laisser une review ou non, même si j'avoue qu'une review de temps en temps ça touche, ça aide à progresser, à savoir si ce qu'on écrit tiens la route. Bref merci de ta review. Je suis contente que tu aimes cette petite histoire. _

**Je suis une incorrigible retardataire, je mets toujours des siècles à pondre un chapitre mais là je crois que je sais pourquoi, je sais qui est responsable de ça. Elle s'appelle No Name et c'est la nouvelle dont je suis en pleine gestation, j'écrirais peut être plus après l'accouchement qui sait. **

_**Bisous et à bientôt,**_

_Seb'_


	16. Espérance

_Disclaimer : Les personnages sont à une autre, la trame de l'histoire et les dons je m'en garde la conception. _

_Note sur le chapitre : Un peu de douceur dans ce monde de brute, un peu d'espoir pour vous faire rêver un peu. Peut être pour me faire pardonner la note de fin. Bonne lecture._

_Chapitre seizième :_

**_Espérance_**

_Harry,_

_Je sais que la lecture n'est qu'une chose assez nouvelle pour toi, mais comme tu sembles t'appliqué à me fuir ces derniers temps alors il ne me restait plus que cette solution._

_Ne nie pas, Winston me l'a dit. Ne fais pas l'étonné, il est télépathe, tu le sais très bien._

_Depuis toujours, je vis entouré d'adulte, sincèrement, tu es la première personne de mon âge que je rencontre._

_Tu as mis un sacré bazar dans ma vie si ordonnée et au début je t'ai detesté pour ça._

_Je suis plus habitué au convenance et à la réserve polie, voire hypocrite des résidants du manoir._

_Toi, tu étais tout le contraire, t'émerveillant d'un rien, n'hésitant pas à dire ce qui ne te convenait pas. Tu avais du caractère._

_Et ce qui m'a énervé au début, a fini par me plaire. Oui j'adore ta spontanéité. J'aime ton caractère entier. Je bénis ton imprévisibilité._

_Ma vie est devenue bien plus intéressante depuis que tu es ici. Bien plus vive et étrangement agréable._

_Je sais que les événements récents ont dû te bouleverser. Au regard de ton passé, c'est tout à fait compréhensible._

_Je ne ferais pas de grands discours, je crois deviner que tu n'aimes pas le style pompeux et grandiloquent. Ce n'est pas toi._

_Je te demanderais simplement une chose : laisse-moi te prouver que je ne suis pas comme les autres. Laisse-moi seulement cette chance._

_Je n'ai pas beaucoup d'expérience en la matière, je ferais certainement quelques faux pas._

_Mais mes sentiments sont réels et sincères, et il me semble qu'il y a une petite chance pour que ce soit réciproque._

_Bon, j'avoue, Winston me l'a dit, mais j'étais désespéré, il a fait ça pour me remonter le moral._

_Peut être que cette lettre ne changera rien, peut être que tu ne la liras même pas._

_Au moins j'aurais essayé._

_Draco Malfoy._

Depuis que cette lettre a été glissé sous ma porte, je ne cesse de la lire. Le sens de certains mots m'échappe mais l'essentiel de la lettre m'est clair. Il me demande une chance, à moi ? Lui qui ne faisait que me snober au départ, s'intéresser à moi ? Je ne sais si je dois en rire, en pleurer ou en être heureux. Mais je crois que j'ai envie de prendre la dernière solution. Je sens que j'ai envie d'y croire à nouveau. Il me semble sincère dans sa démarche et je n'ai plus envie de laisser passer ma chance. Je devrais certainement lui demander de cesser de se servir de Winston pour lire dans mes pensées, mais dans un sens c'est assez attendrissant. Je lui en veux bien entendu, mais pas assez pour ne pas lui laisser sa chance. Allez, il est temps que je sois courageux, il faut prendre des risques pour accéder au bonheur, non ?

* * *

"Ce sera tout pour aujourd'hui. Tu as bien progressé Harry, tu as réussi à lire en ne butant qu'une ou deux fois sur les mots."

Draco se tourne vers moi, un sourire fier aux lèvres. Puis commence à s'éloigner vers la porte comme il en a pris l'habitude depuis que je me suis terré dans mon mutisme.

"Draco, attends."

Il se tourne vers moi, et cette lueur d'espoir dans ses yeux, je ne l'invente pas.

"Cette chance que tu m'as demandé dans ta lettre. Je crois que je suis prêt à te l'accorder."

Il se rapproche de moi, je déglutis difficilement. Cela faisait longtemps qu'on ne s'était pas tenu aussi proche et c'est plus fort que moi, je réagis à sa proximité. Il plonge ses yeux dans les miens, à seulement un pas de moi. Il a un air sérieux, concentré.

"Tu es sûr de toi ?"

Il s'approche encore, doucement, comme pour ne pas me brusquer. Je repasse une dernière fois en revue les motifs de ma décision. Respire un bon coup.

"Oui, je suis sûr."

Et il a ce sourire. Ce sourire si sincère qui prends possession de ses lèvres. Lentement il passe sa main sur ma joue puis prends mon menton pour m'attirer à lui. Avec autant de douceur qu'il le peut il effleure mes lèvres. Je ferme les yeux, ce genre de geste tendre aura toujours tendance à m'émouvoir plus particulièrement que les autres. Il se recule légérement avant de me glisser tout contre mes lèvres.

"Merci."

Et je crois qu'au fond, c'est à moi de le remercier. Il n'insite pas davantage. Il reste seulement là, scrutant la moindre réaction de ma part. Je lui souris avant de l'embrasser à mon tour. Je crois que je suis heureux, tout simplement.

**_A suivre ..._**

_Note qui n'a rien à voir, mais que j'avais besoin d'écrire : Vous savez la vie est un combat de boxe. Tu te prends des coups, tu encaisses, tu te relèves, tu t'acharnes. Tu es récompensé parfois, parce qu'il ne faut pas oublier que la vie c'est aussi un luxe, quelque chose de précieux. On se prends tous des coups, plus ou moins violents, plus ou moins durs, plus ou moins traumatisants. Il y a des moments où tu es le meilleur, tu évites les coups avec grâce, tu enchaînes les uppercuts avec puissance et tu acquierts le bonheur pour quelques temps. C'est surtout pour cela qu'on vis, pour ce bonheur arraché avec tant d'effort mais qui en vaut réellement la peine. Et puis il y a un moment où tu encaisses, tu encaisses, encore et encore. Tu continues à te battre, tu te relèves, tu ne lâches pas l'affaire jusqu'au jour où il y a le coup de trop. Celui qui te mets à terre et dont tu ne te relèves pas tout de suite. Parce que c'était celui de trop, celui qui aura besoin de temps pour guérir. Depuis Novembre 2010, je me bats chaque jours. Quand 2011 est arrivé j'étais encore debout, encore prête à combattre. A chaques coups, chaque épreuve, je me relevais instantanement plongeant encore plus fort dans la bataille. J'avais trouvé une certaine forme d'équilibre, j'encaissais mais j'allais mieux petit à petit. Cela a duré presque six mois cette période bénite où entre bonheur et douleur j'avais trouvé le juste milieu. Mais il y a le coup de trop et aujourd'hui, je n'ai plus la force. Je suis tombée, je m'en remettrais c'est certain, mais je crois que j'avais juste besoin de l'exprimer. Et si je le fais ici c'est parce que je n'ose pas le dire à mon entourage proche. Vous savez on connaît tous quelqu'un qui encaisse mieux que les autres, qui sait remotiver les autres, qui ne perds jamais le moral plus de quelques heures. Avec le temps j'étais devenue cette personne pour beaucoup, ce pilier. Et je ne me sens pas capable de leur montrer que moi aussi je peux tomber et ne pas réussir à me remettre en selle directement. Ce serait leur prendre leur pilier, leur enlever une partie de leur espoir. Si je ne suis plus là pour leur montrer la voie, je ne sais pas qui le fera à ma place. Alors je reste solide en surface, mais ça me mine à l'intérieur, ça a besoin de sortir. J'en ai besoin. Certains ne prêteront qu'un bref regard sur ces mots, la plupart certainement, mais je crois que l'essentiel c'est que ce soit sorti, que j'ai réussi à le dire. __Je ne suis pas indestructible, je ne le serais jamais. But the show must go on._

_Seb'_


	17. L'immonde lâcheté de l'être humain

_On commence par liées quelques lettres, puis cela devient des mots qui finissent par formés des phrases, cela devient des poèmes, des histoires, des nouvelles pour finir par être des romans, la concrétisation d'un rêve. On écrit, encore et toujours. Cela devient une habitude, un petit truc qui remplit notre existence. On s'améliore, on rechute. On continue parce que ça fait du bien, ça soulage quelque part. _

_On s'ennuie, on écrit. Cela devient répétitif, mais on ne s'en rend pas compte. On aime, oh oui, on aime ça désespérément. Alors peut importe le reste ? On remplit des pages, des cahiers entiers. Plus rien ne compte que ces mots qu'on trace délicatement, parce qu'on se sent vivant. On a l'impression que cela donne un sens au foutoir sans nom qu'est devenue notre vie simplement parce qu'on a grandi. C'est faux. _

_Mais on s'aveugle, on sait tellement bien le faire. Et on aime. Encore et toujours. C'est ainsi, et nul ne peut rien y changer. Cela devient une passion, on la sent nous brûler les doigts et nous remuer tout entier. On se sent enfin complet, on sait ce qu'on veut faire. On nous dit qu'on a du talent, on se sent flatté, on a l'impression que cela donne un sens à ce que l'on fait. On a tord. Mais dans cette histoire tout le monde a tord. _

_Puis on nous parle de publier. Et on décide de le faire, parce que cela semble naturel. La suite logique des choses. Parce que cela semble aller de soi. _

_Non. Cela ne va pas de soi, en tout cas cela ne va plus de soi à mes yeux. _

_Il y a quelques mois quand on me parlait de publier, je voulais le faire, juste parce que ça me semblait logique. Je ne m'étais jamais vraiment posée la question en réalité. Et puis on m'a dit que je devais, obligatoirement, le faire et là je me suis posée cette question que j'avais éludé jusqu'à ce jour. Je ne veux pas publier, je ne le veux plus, je crois qu'en réalité je ne l'ai jamais voulu. _

_J'écris pour la beauté des mots, pour l'art et l'art ne se vend pas sans devenir médiocre. Je ne veux pas publier pour publier, je ne veux pas entendre des gens dirent qu'ils ont tout compris à ce que j'ai écris alors qu'ils n'auront jamais cherché plus loin que la surface. Je ne veux pas qu'on me demande d'expliquer pourquoi j'ai écris telle ou telle chose alors que cela me vient d'instinct. _

_Et par dessus tout je refuse que des gens me lisent alors qu'ils ne comprendront jamais l'essence de mes textes. L'écriture est égoïste, j'écris pour moi. Ici je n'ai fait que donner mes écrits en pâtures à de parfaits inconnus, qui m'ont lu sans jamais voir réellement ce que je voulais dire. Publier, c'est mettre une partie de moi entre les mains d'inconnus qui en feront n'importe quoi. Et je ne veux plus. Je ne le supporte plus. _

_Je n'aime pas cette histoire, je crois que je la hais. Certains me diront que Don du ciel ? est bonne mais à quoi bon ? J'écrivais pour moi, ce site m'a pris ça. Je ne l'ai pas écrit pour moi mais pour les autres, je me suis perdue. Je répète sans cesse qu'on écrit pour soi et qu'on devrait se foutre de l'avis des autres et j'ai été hypocrite, parce que c'est justement le contraire que j'ai fait en publiant cette histoire. _

_Je ne parle même pas de talent, au fond je n'en ai jamais rien eu à foutre d'en avoir. Je n'en ai rien à foutre. J'ai juste arrêté d'écrire pour le plaisir. Je n'ai pris aucun plaisir à écrire cette fanfiction, aucun plaisir à écrire la plupart de mes fics longues. Je voulais juste plaire, j'ai perdu mon authenticité au profit de compliment fait par des gens que je ne connais pas et dont au final l'avis n'aurait jamais dû compter à ce point. _

_J'ai oublié pourquoi j'écrivais. Je ne croyais plus en moi, ni en ce que j'étais. La seule chose qui me retient encore à celle que j'étais en arrivant sur ce site c'est ce que j'écris en dehors et que seuls quelques élus ont pu lire et mes OS, parce qu'ils étaient vrais, parce que quand je les relis, je repense au plaisir que j'ai pris à les écrire, parce qu'ils ont une âme. Et ce n'est pas le cas de cette histoire. Au fond, un texte n'est rien s'il n'a pas d'âme. _

_A mes yeux celui-ci n'est qu'une merde dénuée d'âme et de toute once de sentiments. Je le hais, du plus profond de moi, il me dégoûte parce qu'il représente tout ce que je n'aurais jamais voulu faire. J'ai pris la grosse tête à cause de quelques compliments, j'ai taclé des gens parce que selon moi ils ne méritaient pas d'écrire, j'ai pêté un plomb. J'ai vomis sur les autres alors qu'en fait c'est moi qui me donnais la nausée. _

_Je me suis voilée la face, j'ai refusé de voir que ce site m'avait détruit. J'ai perdu ce qui faisait que j'aimais écrire. Je me sens sale, j'ai l'impression d'avoir vendu une part de moi, de m'être laissée diriger par les autres et d'avoir oublié que j'écrivais pour moi. J'ai agis comme une salope, j'aurais tout fait pour toujours plaire. Tant pis si je haïssais ce que je faisais, tant que ça plaisait aux autres. _

_J'ai commencé à écrire ici pour moi, j'ai continué pour vous. Cela ne marche pas. Cela n'aurait jamais pu marcher. L'écriture est égoïste, on ne devient pas auteur en écrivant pour plaire aux autres. C'est fini, j'arrête. Ecrire ici n'a pas fait de moi un meilleur auteur, ça n'a fait qu'avilir ma dévotion envers l'écriture. _

_Si je ne respecte plus l'écriture, je ne me respecte plus._

_Merci pour tout, merci d'avoir été là, merci pour vos critiques, vos compliments, pour m'avoir soutenu. Pour tellement de choses. _

_Désolée pour ceux qui aimaient me lire, pour tous ceux qui auraient voulu lire la suite de mes fanfictions. Si quelqu'un a envie de les reprendre qu'il me le dise simplement avant, ce serais avec plaisir. _

_Adieu. _

_Mary J. Anna._


End file.
